Mal ein etwas anderer Anfang
by sevenofmine
Summary: Die Pilotfolge von The Mentalist Ende des 24. Jahrhunderts. Lisbon und ihr Team arbeiten für den Sicherheitsdienst der Sternenflotte. Diese Geschichte spielt zwar in der Welt der Science Fiction Serie "Star Trek", es ist jedoch alles erklärt und man muss sich überhaupt nicht (!) mit Star Trek auskennen! Seid einfach abenteuerlustig und schaut sie euch an :)Und schreibt mir reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**Ich übernehme den Text samt Formate wie ich ihn auf gepostet habe. Dementsprechend sind die Kommentare einfacher geschrieben. Und der Schreibstil hat sich auch angepasst. Naja, trotzdem muss man hier ein wenig nachdenken, da die Story ja mit Star Trek zu tun hat.**_

**Also wie bereits erwähnt, spielt die Pilotfolge nun Ende des 24. Jahrhunderts und in der Welt der 6 Star Trek-Serien und 10 Filme. Um die folgende Story zu verstehen, müsst ihr nichts davon wissen, denn es wird alles während der fanfic selbst, oder kurz am Anfang jedes Kapitel erklärt.**  
**Also lasst euch überraschen, ob ihr vielleicht doch ein Sci-Fi Geek werdet :P**

**Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten: **Allianz aus über 200 Planeten, die Technologie und Entwicklung teilen und die bisher unentdeckten Teile des Weltraums erforschen. Zugehörige Planeten sind u. a. Betazed, die Erde, Vulkan, Orion, Andoria/ Andor und Risa.

**Sternenflotte: **Mehr oder weniger militärische Einheit der UFP. Es gibt mehrere Zweige, der größte Unterschied wird durch die Uniformfarbe gezeigt: Rote Uniform = Taktik und Führung, Gelbe Uniform = Ingenieure und Sicherheit, Blau-grüne Uniform = Wissenschaftsoffiziere und Ärzte

**Brett Partridge, Vorta **  
Vorta sind eine Spezies des Delta-Quadranten, wo sie geklont werden, um den Gründern, die Herrscherrasse des Dominion, eine Allianz verschiedener Rassen, zu dienen. Sie sind bekannt durch ihre blasse Haut, den lilafarbenen Augen, den schwarzen Haaren und den langen, am Gesicht anliegenden Ohren. Sie treten oft sehr ehrfürchtig auf, verehren die Gründer als Götter und haben eine „schleimige" Art an sich. Während des Dominion Krieges (ca. 2371-2375) haben die Weyoun-Klone loyal den Krieg für das Dominion geführt. Dabei kam es teilweise zu Überläufern, u. a. Weyoun 6. Der Vorta Partridge ist ebenfalls der Gründer Herrschaft entflohen und hat aufgrund seiner Treuebeweise eine Stelle innerhalb der Sternenflotte bekommen.

**Cho, Vulkanier **  
Vulkanier, vermutlich die bekannteste Rasse durch Botschafter Spock, haben spitze Ohren und schräge Augenbrauen. Sie denken sehr logisch und unterdrücken jegliche Gefühle. Sie können sich nur alle sieben Jahre während der Zeit des Pon Farr vermehren.

**Jane, Halb-Betazoide; Halb-Mensch **  
Betazoide sehen ähnlich aus wie Menschen, ihre Augenfarbe ist jedoch immer schwarz. Sie sind empathisch und telepathisch und können u. a. Gefühle der meisten anderen Lebewesen spüren.

**Lisbon, Halb-Romulanerin; Halb-Betazoide **  
Romulaner und Vulkanier haben ähnlich Vorfahren, haben sich jedoch schließlich auf unterschiedlichen Gebieten entwickelt. Romulaner pflegten eine lange Feindschaft mit der Föderation, bis sie während des Dominion Krieges eine Allianz eingingen. Romulaner haben ebenfalls spitze Ohren und schräge Augenbrauen, jedoch eine leicht gewölbte, ausgeprägte Stirn. Sie sind oft aggressiv, jedoch auch logisch denkend und teilweise emotional.

**Rigsby, Mensch **  
Menschen haben sehr unterschiedliches Erscheinen, was regional bedingt ist. Beheimatet sind sie auf der Erde im Sol-System, was ebenfalls der Hauptplanet der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten ist.

**Van Pelt, Orion **  
Orion Frauen haben grüne Haut und orange bis rote Haare. Sie sind bekannt für ihre natürliche Schönheit, die besonders im 23. Jahrhundert für illegalen Handel benutzt wurde.

**Minelli, Tellarit **  
Tellariten sind kleiner und leicht adipöser als der durchschnittliche Mensch und haben verstärkten Bart- und Haarwuchs. Sie haben dem irdischen Schwein ähnlicher Nasen und große Augenhöhlen. Sie sind, neben den Vulkaniern, den Andorianern (blaue Haut, weiße Haare und Antennen. Aggressiv und kämpferisch) und Menschen, eine der vier Rassen, die die Föderation im 22. Jahrhundert gegründet haben.

_Teaser_  
Es war ziemlich viel los am Tatort. Da das Verbrechen in einem der Wohnviertel passiert war, gab es viele neugierige Nachbarn, die sich am virtuellen Absperrband tummelten. Das Kraftfeld wurde heruntergelassen, als Jane aus dem Wagen stieg.  
„Captain", sagte Lisbon, Chefin der Mordkommission, als sie, gefolgt von Jane, zu den Sicherheitsleuten kam, die den Tatort abgesichert hatten. Sie erregte einiges Aufsehen, den man konnte leicht ihre romulanische Abstammung erkennen, obwohl sie zur Hälfte Betazoidin war. Nicht immer waren ihr empathischen Fähigkeiten ein Vorteil und sie zwang sich oft, sie nicht gegen jemanden zu verwenden, obwohl ihre listige romulanische Hälfte dies manchmal vorschlug.  
„Ich glaube wir brauchen sie hier nicht mehr", meinte der Sicherheitsmann, ebenfalls in der grauen Uniform mit dem gelben Pullover, die ihm jedoch etwas zu weit war. „Der Nachbarsjunge hat sie umgebracht."  
„Hat er es gestanden?", fragte Lisbon mitfühlend, sie spürte die Sicherheit des Mannes, aber auch, wie der Berater des Teams, Jane, bereits zweifelte.  
Jane hörte bereits nicht mehr zu. Er beobachtete, wie der Junge abgeführt wurde, Angst und Mitleid spiegelten sich in ihm wieder, aber nicht die üblichen Gefühle, die er bei Mördern spürte. Dieser Mann hatte es nicht getan, dachte er sich, als er sich wieder umdrehte. Sein Blick glitt zu den Eltern des Opfers. Der Vater, Andorianer, dankte den Polizisten für seine Mühe, aber offensichtlich verbarg er auch etwas.  
Er griff die Hand seiner menschlichen Frauen mit einer Stärke, wie es für Andorianer üblich war, dennoch spürte Jane, dass etwas zwischen den beiden schief lief. Ohne ein Wort zu Lisbon zu sagen, lief er langsam auf das Haus des Opfers zu.  
Nach einigem Suchen hatte er sich einen frischen Rotblatt-Tee gemacht und füllte ihn in eine Tasse. Als er ein Geräusch hörte, erblickte er wie die Mutter des Opfers die Küche betrat. „Wer sind sie?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Ihr Gesicht war verheult, doch er spürte noch andere Emotionen als Trauer gegenüber ihrer verschiedenen Tochter. Sie hatte sich vor kurzem mit ihrem Mann gestritten.  
„Hallo Mrs. Mein Name ist Patrick Jane. Ich bin hier um ihnen zu helfen. Wollen sie auch eine Tasse Tee? Ich sehe, von Cardassia importiert. Nicht jedermanns Sache."  
„Ja…ein Tee wäre nett", murmelte sie verwirrt.  
Er nahm die zwei Tassen, die er bereits fertig gemacht hatte und schlug ihr vor, sich zu setzen. Sie gingen hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich auf der Couch nieder. Er beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel die Inneneinrichtung. Der Raum wirkte spartanisch und schlicht, wie bei den meisten Sternenflottenkabinen. Ihr Mann hatte zwar keine Uniform angehabt, aber arbeitete bestimmt bei der Akademie in San Francisco. Er drehte sich zu der Frau um, die langsam ihren Rotblatt-Tee trank und begann das Gespräch.  
Sie wurden unterbrochen, als der Mann in das Zimmer herein kam. Genau der Augenblick, auf den Jane gewartet hatte.  
„Hier bist du also," sagte der Andorianer zu seiner Frau und wandte sich dann zu Jane, der jedoch noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. „Und wer sind sie?"  
„Ich bin von dem Spezialsicherheitsteam", antwortete er und stand auf, um dem Mann die Hand zu schütteln. Dabei achtete er genau auf die Antennen des Mannes, die die Emotion der Verwirrung und ein wenig Angst wiederspiegelten. Beides konnte Jane spüren und beides untermauerte seine Theorie. „Haben sie ihre Tochter umgebracht?"  
Der Mann schaute verwirrt und sprachlos von Jane zu seiner Frau und wieder zurück. Er brauchte einige Zeit, um sich zu fassen. „Wie können sie nur?"  
„Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt, Sir. Haben sie ihre Tochter umgebracht?"  
„Nein", sagte er und atmete tief ein. Seine Antennen zuckten und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht violett. Seine menschliche Frau find leise an zu schluchzen, sie spürte, wie ihr Mann log. „Ich habe nicht meine Tochter umgebracht."  
Jane starrte ihn nicht weiter an, sondern beobachtete nur die Reaktion der Frau. Ein plötzlich Ausbruch von Emotionen, ein ganzer Schwall an Trauer und Entsetzen überwältigte sie und Jane verspürte dies alles, jedoch in abgeschwächter Version. Er lag absolut richtig und wandte sich wieder dem Mann zu.  
„Verlassen sie sofort meine Wohnung", schrie der Andorianer. „Gill?", fragte er, als seine Frau plötzlich aufstand. Ohne ein Wort wandte sie sich zum Schrank und holte den Uniformphaser ihres Mannes heraus. Sie tippte den Entsperrungscode ein und setzte die Feuerstufe höher. Ihr Mann wollte noch etwas schreien, doch sie feuerte bereits den Phaser ab.  
Der orange Strahl traf den Mann in der Brust und er fiel sofort zu Boden. Jane rannte zu Gill, die heulend gegenüber stand und nahm ihr den Phaser aus der Hand, wobei er sah, dass er auf ‚Töten' eingestellt war. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis Lisbon und der Vulkanier Cho, ebenfalls Mitglied des Teams, hereingestürmt kamen.  
Jane sah, wie Van Pelt, eine junge Orion-Frau und jüngstes Mitglied des Teams, da sie gerade erst die Akademie absolviert hatte, und Wayne Rigsby, menschlicher Herkunft und aufgewachsen auf Talia IV und Deep Space Four, hinter der Tür standen, jedoch sahen, dass Lisbon und Cho alles unter Kontrolle hatten. Jane riss die Arme hoch und starrte in Lisbon's fassungsloses Gesicht. Obwohl sie Betazoidin war, konnte ihre romulanische Hälfte ihre Emotionen wieder aufwiegen und sie erkannte sofort was passiert war.  
„Also…es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht", kommentierte Jane, als Lisbon ihre Waffe wieder herunternahm. Wäre sie vollblütige Romulanerin gewesen, hätte sie ihn vermutlich mehr als nur einen bösen Blick zugeworfen und als Betazoidin hätte sie ihn direkt zurück zum Counsellor geschickt.  
So jedoch schwieg sie und ging hinaus auf den Balkon, wo die Frau wartete, und sie verhaftete. Jane schaute sich wieder um und sein Blick traf Cho, der nur eine Augenbraue hochzog, sein Lieblingsgesichtsausdruck und vermutlich sein einziger.

**Das war der Teaser...**  
**Ich würde mich über eine kleine Rückmeldung von euch freuen und ob ihr diese Story weiterhin verfolgen würdet.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

**Trill**  
Trill leben auf dem gleichnamigen Planeten. Ihre Rasse beinhaltet zwei Lebensformen, die Wirte und die Symbionten. Nach einer geeigneten Ausbildung können Wirte einen Symbionten in ihren Organismus eingesetzt bekommen, wodurch sie alle Erinnerungen und teilweise auch Fähigkeiten der vorherigen Wirte, sowie des Symbionten erhalten.  
Die Symbionten können lange Zeit nur in den Höhlen auf Trill oder in einem Wirt überleben. Symbionenten sind ca. 20 cm lange wurmähnliche Wesen und Trill unterscheiden sich je nach Herkunft: einige haben eine Art Vorsatz auf der Stirn, während die meisten kleine Flecken besitzen, die von der Stirn an beiden Seiten des Körpers bis zu den Füßen verlaufen.

**Klingonen: **  
Klingonen sind eine kriegerische Rasse, die mehrere Sonnensysteme besitzen, ihr Heimatplanet ist jedoch Kronos. Sie bilden das Klingonische Emperium, das lange Zeit ein Feind der Föderation war. Während des Dominion Krieges gründeten sie jedoch mit der Föderation und den Romulanern eine Allianz. Ende des 23. Jahrhunderts kam es aufgrund von genetischen Forschungen zu einer Mutation, wodurch die Stirnplatte bei den nachfolgenden Generationen stärker ausgeprägt war und im Kampf schwerer verwundbar wurde.  
Klingonen sind eine aggressive und kriegerische Rasse, für die Sieg und Ehre wichtig ist für die Familien und deren Söhne. Nur sehr wenige Klingonen arbeiten Ende des 24. Jahrhunderts für die Sternenflotte im Dienste der Föderation. Und ja…einige Trekkies sprechen Klingonisch…solange ihr Qapla' wünscht, seid ihr auf der sicheren Seite…

**Goldgepresstes Latinum: **  
Latinum ist eine – besonders auf dem Planeten Ferenginar – verbreitete Währungsart. Es gibt Streifen, Barren und andere Größen. Quark, ein Ferengi-Barkeeper, wunderte sich mal, warum es in wertloses Gold gepresst wurde, woraufhin der Trill Dax antwortete, dass es vermutlich jemand Leid gewesen sei, flüssiges Latinumwechselgeld durch einen Strohhalm auszugeben. Ob dies der Wahrheit entspricht, wurde durch die Föderationswissenschaftler anscheinend noch nicht bewiesen.

**Brett Partridge, Vorta:**  
Vorta sind eine Spezies des Delta-Quadranten, wo sie geklont werden, um den Gründern, die Herrscherrasse des Dominion, eine Allianz verschiedener Rassen, zu dienen. Sie sind bekannt durch ihre blasse Haut, den lilafarbenen Augen, den schwarzen Haaren und den langen, am Gesicht anliegenden Ohren. Sie treten oft sehr ehrfürchtig auf, verehren die Gründer als Götter und haben eine „schleimige" Art an sich.  
Während des Dominion Krieges (ca. 2371-2375) haben die Weyoun-Klone loyal den Krieg für das Dominion geführt. Dabei kam es teilweise zu Überläufern, u. a. Weyoun 6. Der Vorta Partridge ist ebenfalls der Gründer Herrschaft entflohen und hat aufgrund seiner Treuebeweise eine Stelle innerhalb der Sternenflotte bekommen.

„Hallo ihr alle!", rief Jane, als er aus dem Hovercraft Shuttle sprang.  
Lisbon seufzte. Irgendwie war da ein Grund gewesen, weshalb Jane in Sacramento bleiben sollte, doch er war ihnen anscheinend aufs Land gefolgt. Sie hatten erst diesen Morgen die Nachricht von einem neuen Fall bekommen, es handelte erneut von einem Red John Mord, eine Mordserie, die man noch nicht aufklären konnte. Obwohl sich die Verbrechensrate in den letzten Jahren immer wieder erniedrigt hatte, gab es vereinzelte Zwischenfälle. Morde dieser Art waren jedoch sehr altmodisch und hatte bereits die höchsten Räte der Vereinigten Föderation in schweigendes Nachdenken versetzt.  
„Wie war ihr Flug?", fragte Jane und ging auf das Team zu.  
„Gehen sie nach Hause, Jane. Sie sind noch immer unter Arrest", murmelte Lisbon und spürte ihr grünes Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Warum musste er ihnen immer nachreisen?  
Nichtsdestotrotz folgte Jane ihnen in das geräumige Gebäude. Es handelte sich um einen Sportclub und ähnelte ziemlich den Einrichtung des Ferienplanetes Risa, dem es nachempfunden zu sein schien.  
„Rigsby hat es ihnen verraten, nicht wahr?", fragte Lisbon und versuchte freundlich zu sein. Auch wenn sie schon lange Zeit auf der Erde lebte, ganz konnte sie sich an die Menschen nicht gewöhnen.  
„Ja", antwortete er leise und hoffte, dass der Boss nicht sauer würde.  
„Natürlich war es Rigsby," sagte Lisbon und spürte sofort die Emotionen von Schuld und dem Bewusstsein, das richtige getan zu haben. Manchmal brachte ihre betazoidische Hälfte auch Vorteile.  
„Das ist ein Red John Fall, sie können mich hier nicht raushalten", erwiderte Jane stur.  
Lisbon seufzte. Sie hatte die komplette Akte Janes gelesen und war erstaunt, dass er überhaupt noch klar denken konnte. Er hatte seine Frau, eine Risanerin, und seine Tochter an Red John verloren und selbst ihre Leichen eines Abends in ihren Betten entdeckt. Sie fragte sich, wie überhaupt jemand so etwas verkraften konnte. Jedes Mal dachte sie, etwas zu spüren, aber Jane verschloss seine Gedanken und Gefühle sobald dies zum Thema wurde. „Warum wollen sie mich nicht hier haben?", fragte er.  
„Sie haben ein Leben zu verantworten, es gibt Konsequenzen dafür", antwortete sie schroff. Sie hatte alles dem Sternenflottenkommando erklären müssen, warum ihr Berater sie in solche Lagen versetzte – und das nicht zum ersten Mal.  
*TM*=/\=*TM*  
Sie betraten das Gebäude, wo der Forensiker sie schon erwartete. Sie hatten ihn zwar schon mal getroffen, aber Jane war jedes Mal aufs Neue erstaunt, dass einem Vorta erlaubt wurde, für die Föderation zu arbeiten. Der Krieg gegen das Dominion war zwar schon seit Jahren vorbei, doch beide Seiten hatten noch immer mit den Verlusten zu kämpfen. Und die Vorta waren die loyalsten Mittelmänner für das Dominion gewesen und allein den Weyoun-Klonen wurden Millionen von Toten zur Last gelegt.

„Red John's ist hier drin", bemerkte Partridge, der für den Dienst der Sternenflotte einen neuen Namen angenommen hatte. Er hatte seine Ausbildung noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen, schien trotzdem unerlässlich, sodass er – im Gegensatz zu den Sicherheitsoffizieren – eine komplett graue Uniform trug mit blauem Streifen und nicht wie die Offiziere, die neue dunkelgraue Uniform mit Sweatshirt in der jeweiligen Farbe. Jane fand die alten Uniform – schwarz mit Farbe, je nachdem ob man auf einer Station oder einem Raumschiff arbeitete, an einer anderen Stelle – schöner.

„Entschuldigen sie", murmelte Partridge und nahm die Hände hoch, als Rigsby im Weg stand. Er trat beiseite, sodass Partridge seine Handschuhe nicht infizierte. Schließlich musste er die Beweismittel einpacken. „Er kommt hierhin", erklärte er und führte die Sicherheitsleute in den nächsten Raum, „er wartet auf sie."  
Während er weiter lief, hielt Jane sich lieber im Hintergrund. Er mochte den Vorta nicht und neben der Tatsache, dass er viel zu enthusiastisch an Tatorten aufkreuzte, waren seine lila leuchtenden Augen auch unheimlich, die durch seine blasse Haut noch hervorgehoben wurden. Partridge hatte gerade seine Demonstration des Mordes mit einem Golfschläger beendet und Jane fragte sich, wie dieser Mann überhaupt den psychologischen Test bestanden hatte.

„Das hat seinen Schädelknochen zertrümmert", sagte der Forensiker und schaute in die drei Gesichter der Offiziere Lisbon, Rigsby und Cho. Selbst für einen Menschen sah Rigsby ziemlich distanziert aus und hatte seine Arme verschränkt. Von Cho konnte man keine Reaktion erwarten, doch Jane war erstaunt, wie Lisbon sich einigermaßen fing und einen kurzen, hilfslosen Blick auf Jane warf.  
Jane erwiderte den Blick nicht, sondern machte sich auf in den nächsten Raum. Er fühlte sich ein wenig benommen, schließlich konnte er keine Emotionen von Vorta lesen und das machte ihn zu einer Art emotionalen Schatten. Jane kam in das Zimmer, wo vorher die junge Trill gefunden worden war. Sie war schon in die Autopsie gebracht worden, weder der Wirt noch der Symbiont hatten überlegt. Falls es kein Red John Mord war, stellte sich natürlich die Frage, ob der Mörder es auch den Wirt oder den Symbionten abgesehen hatte.

Das Zimmer selbst war risianisch eingerichtet und erinnerte kaum an ein Sternenflottenquartier. Es war hell und die Möbel waren ockerfarben-glänzend. Es gab viele Accessoires, doch sie schienen mit viel zu viel Bedacht aufgestellt worden zu sein. Jane bemerkte eine Risa-Ministatue und hoffte, dass der Innenarchitekt sich seiner Bedeutung bewusst war. Direkt daneben auf dem Nachttisch lag eine Ansammlung von Steinen aus Bajoranischen Höhlen, vermutlich dienten sie für Rituale der Propheten, die Götter des größten Bajoranischen Glauben.

Auf dem anderen Nachttisches des Doppelbettes stand ein Wecker, wie er auf den Markten Orions verkauft wurden, aber er sah mit dem ersten Blick, dass es ein billiges Duplikat des Planeten Ferenginar war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um zu dem Spiegel, wo der kleine Red John Smiley aufgemalt worden war. Ein von der Erde stammendes Symbol, ein lachendes Gesicht.  
Auch wenn fast alle Morde auf der Erde oder dem Trabanten Mond geschehen waren, zogen die Ermittler es in Betracht, dass auch andere Lebensformen dafür verantwortlich sein konnten. Durch die Beschreibungen konnten sie es auf ungefähr 100 Spezies begrenzen, worunter aber auch Vulkanier oder Bajoraner waren, die aufgrund ihrer Psychologie sehr unwahrscheinlich für derartige Morde in Frage kamen.  
Jane dachte zurück an Red John…seine erste „Begegnung". Er war auf einem dieser niederen Sendern engagiert gewesen, die fast nur auf weiten entfernten Planeten ausgestrahlt wurden. In der Föderation dachte man oft viel zu rational, aber er auf Bajor hatte er mit seinen Psychic-Fähigkeiten geprahlt. Bajor, ein Planet ziemlich weit weg von der Erde und nahe des Wurmlochs zum entfernten Gamma-Quadranten, besaß eine sehr religiöse Bevölkerung. Für sie waren die Propheten, zeitunbeschränkte und nicht-lineare Aliens, Götter, die im Himmelstempel, dem Wurmloch, lebten.  
Mit dieser Basis, und den bösen Pah-Wraith-Geistern, die in den Feuerhöhlen auf Bajor hausten, war es einfach, ihnen eine Verbindung zu ihren Toten vorzumachen. Damals war Red John noch ein unbekannter Mörder gewesen, der zunächst auf Ferenginar und Celtris III zugeschlagen hatte. Jane war zum einen wegen der Fernsehsendung nach Bajor gereist, hatte dort aber auch am neuesten Tatort, dem Mord an der Vulkanischen Botschafterin in der Hauptstadt Bajors, helfen können. Und dann dieser schreckliche Fehler…

Jane wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Partridge und das Team den Raum betraten. „Und hier haben wir es schon, das klassische Red John Smiley-Gesicht", erklärte der Forensiker und seine violetten Augen glühten vor Aufregung. „Mit dem Blut des Opfers gezeichnet…im Uhrzeigersinn…" Er fuhr mit den Händen leicht über die Wand und drehte sich dabei. „…mit drei Fingern seiner rechten Hand…" Jane schaute dem Vorta kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder zu dem Blutflecken auf dem grauen Bett umschaute. Das Bett passte nicht in die Umgebung, es erinnerte eher an ein geschmacklos eingerichtetes Raumschiffquartier. Jane wusste es aus eigener Erfahrung, egal wie sehr man einen Sternenflotten-Raum noch dekorierte, er sah immer aus wie ein Sternenflotten-Raum.

„…mit einem Einmalhandschuh", beendete Partridge den Satz und drehte sich zu den drei Agents um. Cho schaute wie immer unbeeindruckt drein, Rigsby wusste nicht genau ob er am Tatort lachen durfte und entschied sich für ein neutrales Gesicht, während Lisbon nicht wusste, ob ihre romulanische Hälfte erzürnt werden wollte, um ihm für seinen Enthusiasmus zu bestrafen oder ihre betazoidische Hälfte ihn zu einem Counsellor schicken sollte, ein Beruf, der aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten, meist von Betazoiden ausgeführt wurde.  
„Das ist nicht Red John", sagte Jane schließlich und drehte sich um. Hätte er eine romulanische oder klingonische Hälfte, würde er sie garantiert ausleben. Alle Vier schauten ihn verdutzt an und er spürte wie Lisbon innerlich betete, dass er keinen Unsinn von sich geben würde. Sie befürchtete meistens einen emotionalen Ausbruch bei Red John Fälle, denn seine betazoidische Hälfte, die ihm zum einen bei früheren Mentalisten-Tricks geholfen hatte, konnte auch negative Auswirkungen auf sein Denk- und neutrales Urteilsvermögen haben.

„Warum?", fragte Partridge und schaute ihn misstrauisch an. Er hatte diese schleimige Stimme an sich und Jane hoffte nur, dass es sich dabei um einen Klonfehler handelte, den die Gründer, ihre Art ‚Götter', noch nicht beseitigen konnten.  
„Red John sieht sich selbst als ein Showman, ein Künstler", fing Jane an und sah, wie herausfordernd Lisbon ihn anblickte.  
„Mach nichts dummes", teilte sie ihm mit. Beide waren nur Halb-Betazoiden, jedoch trotzdem der telepathischen Fähigkeiten ihres Volkes mächtig.  
„Keine Sorge, vertrau mir", antwortete Jane, sodass kein anderer ihn hören konnte. „Er hat einen starken Sinn fürs Theater", fuhr er dann laut fort. „Und das wichtigste für ihn ist, dass das erste, was man sieht, das Gesicht an der Wand ist. Sie sehen das Gesicht, und sie wissen es…sie wissen, was passiert ist und sie befürchten das Schlimmste."

Während Jane redete, spürte Lisbon die verborgenen Emotionen langsam in ihm hochkriechen. Durch seine menschliche Hälfte war er noch ausgeprägter emotional und all diese Trauer, die Erinnerungen, das machtlose Gefühl nichts tun zu können, das alles fühlte sie in ihm und sie wusste, dass er richtig lag. Dass er Red John verstehen konnte und dass es ihnen vielleicht mit seiner Hilfe gelang, ihn zu schnappen.  
Partridge hingegen schaute, als würde er gleich loslachen. Nicht dass ein Vorta jemals gelacht hätte. Er hielt nichts von Janes Theorie und schien schwerer zu überzeugen als Rigsby und Cho. Rigsby glaubte leicht, was Jane erzählte, solange es überzeugend klang und mit Lisbon übereinstimmte, während Cho nur rationale Lösungen akzeptierte, solange Logik und Verstand dahintersteckte war er für alles offen. Was ihm fehlte, waren nun die notwendigen Beweise, um Janes These zu untermauern.  
„Dann…und nur dann, sehen sie die Leiche des Opfers. Immer in dieser Reihenfolge…hier ist es umgekehrt. Das Erste, was sie sehen, ist die Leiche. Und sie müssen sich umdrehen, um den Smiley zu erkennen", Jane drehte sich und schaute in des Vortas verblüffte Gesicht. Er schien wieder Farbe anzunehmen und die Augen leuchteten nicht mehr so violett wie am Anfang. „Ist nicht halb so wirkungsvoll, nicht wahr?"  
„Das hängt von ihnen ab…nehme ich an", antwortete Lisbon. Sie wollte rational bleiben und klaren Kopf behalten, egal was Jane ihr auf emotionaler Ebene mitteilte. Sie war die Chefin des Teams und konnte sich nicht auf jemanden wie ihn verlassen, besonders nicht wenn das Motiv der Rache eine Rolle spielte.  
Rache war in der Vergangenheit, nicht nur der Föderation, fatal gewesen. Und dabei bezog sie sich nicht nur auf wahnsinnige und herrschsüchtige Männer wie Khan Noonien Singh, Mutant der sich an dem Menschen rächen wollte, der ihn für seine früheren Taten auf einem Wüstenplaneten ausgesetzt hatte, klingonische Krieger, die den Friedensvertrag mit der Föderation verhindern wollten oder gar Praetor Shinzon, früherer Herrscher des romulanischen Reiches, der den gesamten Planeten Erde aus Wut und Verzweiflung vernichten wollte.

Nein, Rache fing auch mal klein an und dieser Patrick Jane war garantiert ein Kandidat dafür. Und wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde er genau zu so einem werden. Und trotz alle dem…sie empfand doch etwas anderes für ihn…etwas, was sie lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte… Sie riss sich los von ihren Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Tatort.  
„Nein…kommen sie! Der Killer hätte das Gesicht an die richtige Wand malen können. Aber er hat es nicht getan…und er hat es nicht getan, weil er es nicht wusste. Und das nur, weil er nicht Red John war.  
„Wow…interessant", murmelte Partridge, sich sicher auf der Seite der Sieger fühlend. Er hoffte, dass Lisbon nicht auf Jane hören würde. Es war Red John, das schien er zu glauben…das war jedenfalls, was Jane fühlte.  
Jane seufzte. Wenn alle Vorta so waren wie er, dann war es erstaunlich, wie es überhaupt zu Friedensverhandlungen kommen konnte. „Wissen sie, was ihr Problem ist?", konfrontierte er den Forensiker. „Sie genießen ihre Arbeit ein wenig zu viel. Sie sind verrückt."  
Rigsby schaute auf den Boden und versuchte, nicht loszulachen. Auch wenn Jane ziemlich direkt war, Recht hatte er schon.  
Cho schaute ihn ausdruckslos an, aber dennoch lag ihm ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Mund. Selbst als Vulkanier hatte er solche Gedanken schon gehabt, dennoch war alles, was er tat, spannend auf eine Reaktion zu warten und seine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.  
„Ist das ihr Versuch sich zu beweisen?", fragte Lisbon, bevor Partridge mehr als ein ‚ähm' stottern konnte und versuchte mitteilslos zu klingen.  
„Tut mir Leid", gab Jane klein bei. Er spürte, wie sein Boss sich im Zaun hielt und wollte sie lieber nicht weiter provozieren. „Er ärgert mich…er ist so ermüdend", sagte er schließlich und ging ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten aus dem Raum. Er hatte dieses komische Gefühl, die Augen von Lisbon im Nacken, sie verschloss zwar ihre Gefühle in diesem Moment, aber kannte diese Mischung aus Erstaunen und Wut schon bei ihr.  
Was ihn wirklich ärgerte, war die emotionale Abwesenheit des Vortas. Er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Partridges Rasse geklont war, oder dass sie aus einem ganz anderen Teil der Milchstraße stammten. Er hätte hundert Streifen goldgepresstes Latinum darauf gegeben, um zu wissen, was dieser Typ jetzt dachte und fühlte.  
„Sie brauchen mich hier nicht mehr", murmelte er beim Rausgehen und verließ den Tatort so schnell wie möglich. Er spürte schnell wieder die Sonne auf seiner Haut, trotz allem war Kalifornien – eher New Kalifornien, oder was vom Original noch übrig geblieben war – noch immer der schöne Staat der Sonne. Er stieg in eines der Hovercraft Shuttle und ließ sich zu dem Hotel bringen, in dem er für diese Nacht übernachtete.

**Ich hoffe, euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen und lest weiter, wenn ich die nächsten Kapitel hochlade. Bitte schreibt mir kurz, wie ihr es fandet und was ich verbessern kann, um den Text attraktiver zu gestalten - sowohl für Trekkies, als auch non-Trekkies ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

**Bajor und Cardassia:** Die bajoranische Bevölkerung litt über fünf Jahrzehnte an der Besatzung des Cardassianischen Militärs, bevor sie durch Verhandlungen zwischen der Föderation und der Cardassianische Union befreit werden konnten. Bajoraner haben eine Art Nasenkamm, der durch fünf bis neun horizontale Kerben auf der Nase gebildet wird, teilweise sind Herausbildungen zwischen den Augenbrauen verbreitet. Bajoraner sind ein sehr religiöses Volk und glauben größtenteils an die Propheten (Aliens), die im Himmelstempel (Wurmloch) leben. Bajor wurde 2376 in die Föderation aufgenommen. Bei den Bajoranern steht der Familienname an erster Stelle und der Nachname an zweiter Stelle. Somit wäre Kira Nerys die Offizierin Kira und nicht Offizierin Nerys.

Die Cardassianische Union umschließt mehrere Sonnensysteme, die sie erobert haben. Das Militär ist der ausgeprägteste Zweig ihrer Institutionen. Cardassianer besitzen einen langen, ausgeprägten Hals mit seitlichen Knochen, die sich von unter ihrem Hals auf ihre Schultern spannen. Desweiteren haben sie diese Knochenausbildungen an ihren Wangenknochen und über und seitlich ihrer Augen. Ihre Haut ist grau und sie lieben warme, humide und dunkle Terrains.

**PADD: **Ein tragbares Gerät zur Informationsspeicherung. PADDs gibt es in verschiedenen Größen und sehen je nach Herkunft unterschiedlich aus. Vergleichbar mit der noch nicht sehr weit entwickelten Technologie des 21. Jahrhunderts wären es iPads oder USB-Sticks. Datenübertragung findet u. a. dadurch statt, dass man das PADD auf eine Konsole legt und die Daten drahtlos übertragen kann. Außerdem existieren fast nur noch automatische Türen und die Klappkommuninkatoren wurden durch Kommunikatoren in einer Combadge, ein metallenes Sternenflottenzeichen, ersetzt, die an die Uniform geheftet werden, sodass man nicht extra die Kommunikatoren mitnehmen muss. (Star Trek: Successfully predicting the future since 1966)

**Grazerit: **Grazeriten sind Mitglieder der Föderation. Sie haben eine dicke Haut und im späten 24. Jahrhundert werden ihre hörnerartigen Ausprägungen auf dem Kopf oft durch Tücher verdeckt. Zwischen diesen beiden „Hörnern" haben sie schwachen Haarwuchs und außerdem sind Mund- und Nasepartien dicker und flacher als bei Menschen.

Tallara Shran war gerade erst in New Sydney angekommen und mochte bereits jetzt weder den Planeten noch diese verruchte Stadt. Die Hochhäuser verdunkelten den Himmel und wiesen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ab. Hier trauten sich kaum noch Sternenflottenoffziere hin und sie war froh, dass sie nicht mehr ihre Uniform trug, mit der sie aufgefallen wäre, wie ein dunkler, klingonischer Targ zwischen Bajoranischen Regenbogenfischen. Hier sammelte sich nur der letzte Abschaum der Galaxis, Händler, kleiner Verkäufer, Schmuggler, Diebe und was sonst in keiner Gesellschaft erwünscht war.

Tallara schob sich ihre Kapuze weiter ins Gesicht und mischte sich unter die Menschen. Warum wollte er sie hier treffen? Warum war er überhaupt hier? Kurz vor ihrer Ankunft in New Sydney hatte sie von einem neuen Red John Mord auf der Erde gehört…aber wie konnte er dann schon seit einer Woche hier sein? Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Bestimmt nichts, was er ihr erzählen würde. Sie betrat die kleine Kneipe und der Geruch der verschiedensten Räucherstäbchen schlug ihr entgegen. Alle Rassen waren hier vertreten, von Tellariten über Gorn bis hin zu Jem'Hadar und Cardassianer. Obwohl der Planet noch im Föderationsterritorium lag, waren einige der Rassen keine Mitglieder und bestimmt nicht gerade legal erwünscht.

Sie blickte sich kurz um, aber erkannte ihre Kontaktperson nirgendwo, und setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch weit weg vom Eingang, aber mit dem Blick darauf. Sie wollte fast schon wieder gehen, als eine zweite Gestalt mit tiefer Kapuze die Kneipe betrat und geradewegs auf sie zulief. Die Person setzte sich ihr gegenüber und schlug die Kapuze zurück.

Allein beim Anblick der Frau ihr gegenüber konnte Tallara schon ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählen. Sie schien Anfang zwanzig zu sein, aber ihre Augen wirkten viel älter und müde. Sie war Bajoranerin und jeder wusste, was die Bajoraner in ihrer Vergangenheit ertragen mussten. Bajor war über 50 Jahre lang besetzt gewesen vom Cardassianische Militär und während dieser Zeit wurden die Bajoraner zur Arbeit versklavt, die meisten in Erzaufbereitungsanlagen oder auf den Feldern. Erst ab 2368 konnte die Föderation einschreiten und den Bajoranern helfen. Doch viele Waisen blieben aus den Kriegen und der Besetzung zurück. Viele Bajoranische Frauen waren als Komfortdamen an die Cardassianer gegeben worden und die vielen Kinder aus beiden Rassen fanden selbst nach Ende der Kriege keine Heimat auf den Planeten. Frauen und Kinder traten den Widerstandsbewegungen bei und versuchten, sich gegen die Cardassianischen Soldaten zu wehren. Die Frau gegenüber muss während der Widerstandszeit aufgewachsen worden sein, hat vermutlich die Besetzung und den Dominionkrieg in vorderste Linie erlebt. Ein junges Mädchen wie sie es war, konnte so etwas nicht verkraften. Vermutlich hatte Red John ihr die notwendige Zuwendung gegeben, ihr zugehört, ihr Hoffnung gegeben und eine Aussicht auf Rache, für das, was die Cardassianer ihrem Volk angetan haben. Das alles konnte Tallara Shran bloß an ihrer Herkunft und ihren Augen erkennen. Jetzt war die Frau nur ein emotionales Wrack, getrieben von Hinterlist und Schwäche.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte Tallara argwöhnisch. Hatte Red John schon wieder eine Vertraute oder waren seine Opfer ihm nicht mehr genug, sodass er seine eigenen Schüler nutzte.

„Mein Name ist Martins Lorelei. ER schickt mich."

„Sie arbeiten noch nicht lange für ihn."

„Er hat mich vor einem Monat gefunden."

Das dachte sie sich. Er hat sie gerettet, befreit, ihr Hoffnung gegeben. Das tat er mit allen. Loyalität war sicherer als Treue, er ließ sie alle in seiner Schuld stehen. „Was ist deine Geschichte?"

Sie lächelte nur kurz. „Er schickt mich, um dir einen neuen Auftrag zu geben."

„Ich hoffe, er weiß, dass ich auch andere Verpflichtungen habe. Und allein die Tatsache, dass ich während meines Urlaubs nach New Sydney reise, ist schon schwierig zu erklären. Wieso hätte er mir nicht eine seiner Nutten nach Risa schicken können?", fragte sie ein wenig genervt.

„Er vertraut ihnen anscheinend…", murmelte sie und ließ sie merken, dass sie es nicht tat. „Sie haben ein Angebot bekommen, auf die Erde versetzt zu werden. Nehmen sie es an."

„Hat es etwas mit dem Mord im Norden von Sacramento zu tun?"

„Was sagt ihnen der Name Patrick Jane?"

„Einiges, warum?"

„Behalten sie ihn ein wenig im Auge."

„Ist Red John auf der Erde?"

„Das war er nicht in Sacramento. Das war ein Trittbrettfahrer."

„Er hasst Trittbrettfahrer. Die Sicherheitsleute werden ihn bald bekommen."

„Und dann wird er nach Sacramento gebracht…wo sie hinziehen werden."

„Ich soll den Mörder töten?"

„Wie gesagt, Red John hasst Trittbrettfahrer", antwortete die Lorelei und stand auf. „Sie werden einige Zeit nichts von mir hören, aber Red John wird nicht auf ihre Dienste verzichten können. Er mag sie und es sollte auch so bleiben", zischte sie und zog die Kapuze wieder in ihr Gesicht. Tallara zuckte mit ihren Schultern und blickte der Bajoranischen Frau hinterher. Sie hatte schon viel über Patrick Jane gehört und Red John schien sein Netz nun allmählich enger zu spannen…

*TM*=/\=*TM*

Es war später am Tag, als das Team gerade ihre Sachen aufbauten, um sich in diesem Büro auszubreiten. Van Pelt packte ihr PADD aus, während Cho und Lisbon sich bereits das Video vom Tatort ansahen. Rigsby setzte sich dazu ohne ein Wort, er wusste bereits aus Erfahrung, dass weder Romulaner noch Vulkanier sehr gesprächig waren.

„Na gut. Das passt wirklich nicht ins Profil", meinte Lisbon schließlich.

„Also hatte Jane Recht. Es handelt sich um einen Trittbrettfahrer", bemerkte Cho und sah zum Boss hinauf.

„Oder es handelt sich um Red John, der neue Sachen ausprobiert oder der einen Fehler macht…wir wissen es nicht. Wir beschäftigen uns mit den Beweisen, bis wir es wissen", sagte sie und lief nervös durch den Raum. Auch wenn Jane ihr sympathisch war, sie hasste es, wenn er arrogant tat und dann auch noch Recht behielt.

Sie seufzte und schickte ihre Agenten zum Ehemann des Opfers, um dort mit den Ermittlungen beginnen zu können. Jane hatte sich seit dem Tatort nicht mehr blicken lassen, was typisch für ihn war. Sie störte es nicht, der Berater des Teams stieß meistens nur dazu, wenn es ihm gerade passte. Auch typisch für einen Mensch, dachte sie, erinnerte sich aber daran, dass Rigsby einer war, und kam zu der Auffassung, dass es Ausnahmen geben musste.

Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und machte den Computer an, dessen Bildschirm aus dem grauen Schreibtisch hochfuhr. Sie tippte ihren Autorisierungscode ein und wartete, bis das Bild von Jane auf dem Monitor erschien. Sie konnte kaum etwas im Hintergrund erkennen, aber er musste wohl sein PADD dabei gehabt haben.

„Hi…sie haben vielleicht Recht, wegen diesem Fall. Eventuell…nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt…ich ziehe nur die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass sie richtig liegen könnten, das ist alles…das heißt, wenn sie zurückkommen wollen, werde ich sie nicht daran hindern…na gut, schön. Ich frage sie, ob sie zurückkommen wollen…weil…weil sie dem Team nützlich sein könnten."

Sie merkte, wie er es ausnutzte, aber sie wollte ihre Schwäche nicht preisgeben…noch nicht. „Nein…nein, das werde ich nicht. Seien sie verdammt in die Minen der Breen!", fluchte sie und beendete die Verbindung. Beim unvergesslichen Kahless (=OMG), warum musste er es ihr so schwer machen? „Was für ein Idiort", murmelte sie und knallte das PADD auf den Tisch. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis sie bemerkte, wie der Berater durch die Tür hereinkam. Sie verdrehte die Augen und schaute beiseite, um ihn gekonnt zu ignorieren.

„Wenn du mich ignorieren willst, verschließ deine Gefühle", teilte er ihr telepathisch mit.

Sie konnte bereits das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht spüren. Warum mussten seine Fähigkeiten auch so gut ausgebildet sein? Sie waren zwar beide betazoidisch, doch ihre romulanische Hälfte verschloss sich oft gegen die Empfindung der Gefühle anderer, doch durch seine menschlichen Charakterzüge konnte er gut die Emotionen in seiner Umgebung wahrnehmen.

„Morgen", grüßte Jane Van Pelt, die gerade vorbei kam.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte die junge Orion Frau.

„Sie müssen Van Pelt sein", sagte Jane und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er lächelte und sie schaute ihn nur verblüfft, und leicht ängstlich an. Sie hatte gerade erst ihren Abschluss an der San Francisco Sternenflottenakademie gemacht und war neu im Team und dadurch oft verunsichert. Außerdem war sie auf Orion groß geworden und jetzt fühlte sie sich oft einsam, als eine der wenigen ihrer Rasse auf dem Planeten Erde. Und die meisten Rassen der Föderation hatte rosa bis dunkelbraune Haut und durch ihre grüne Haut fiel sie sehr auf.

„Nett sie kennenzulernen. Ich bin Patrick Jane", erklärte er und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Oh, hallo. Die Freude ist meinerseits. Agent Cho meinte, sie hätten bereits die Stadt verlassen."

„Nein, ich hatte keinen Ort, wo ich hätte hingehen können", antwortete Jane.

„Ähm okay…möchten sie denn diesen Schreibtisch hier oder den dort drüben?", fragte sie und zeigte zu zwei noch leeren, grauen Schreibtischen, die nach Dekoration nur so schrien. „Also bei dem hier fällt mehr Licht durch die Fenster."

„Dann den…mehr Licht, auf jeden Fall", sagte er und sie verschwand wieder lächelnd bei ihrer Arbeit, während Jane zu Lisbon hinüber ging. Sie schien nicht gerade so, als wolle sie eine Konversation starten, also betrachtete Jane erst einmal das Büro. Die Wände waren im typischen Sternenflotten-grau und er war froh, dass die großen Fenster genug Sonnenlicht hereinbrachten. Die Türen waren alle automatisch, mittlerweile ein Standard. Die Schreibtische waren noch mehr oder weniger kreuz und quer angeordnet und es gab noch kaum irgendeine Dekoration. Das Büro verlieh einen tristen Eindruck und er wusste, dass man sich hier erst einleben musste.

*TM*=/\=*TM*

Lisbon und Jane gingen als nächsten Hinweis das städtische Wellness-Center besuchen. Jane hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, wie ihnen erzählt wurde, dass das Opfer eine sehr gesunde, junge Frau gewesen war. Jane war eher interessiert an den Büchern und der Inneneinrichtung des Raumes, und empfing nur schwache Emotionen des Doktors. Er war ein etwas älterer Grazerit, dessen graue Uniform schon abgetragen wirkte und sein blaues Shirt darunter, welches zeigte, dass er Wissenschaftler war, war bereits durch die Sonneneinstrahlung der Erde leicht verfärbt.

„Hat sie ein Tagebuch geführt?", fragte Jane plötzlich und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wir haben den letzten Fall gelöst, weil das Opfer ein Tagebuch geführt hatte", log er.

„Ein Tagebuch…ich glaube nicht", sagte der Arzt nach kurzem Nachdenken.

„Zurück zu Alison", wechselte Lisbon das Thema. Sie spürte schon, worauf Jane hinaus wollte. „Wie würden sie sie beschreiben? Glücklich? Unglücklich?"

Jane drehte sich wieder zu den Raumdekorationen um. Jemand hatte sich äußerste Mühe gemacht, zu verschleiern, dass es sich um ein Standardbüro eines Föderationsoffzieres handelte. Überall lagen Sammelstücke aus entfernten Galaxien der Milchstraße und Jane erkannte sogar sonderbar geformte Steine, die laut Beschriftung aus den Beta- und Gamma-Quadranten stammten. Er selbst war nur selten aus dem Alpha-Quadranten herausgekommen, da hier sowohl seine Heimat, als auch der Schwerpunkt des von der Föderation erschlossenen Raumes lag.

An der Wand erkannte er ein Miniatur-Batleth und die hölzerne Nachstellung eines metleths. Beides waren klingonische Waffen und verrieten ihm, dass der Arzt zwar seiner Tätigkeit des Heilens nachging, aber dennoch ein Interesse an den glorreichen Kriegen und Kämpfen nicht nur des klingonischen Reiches hatte, sondern auch anderer Kulturen. Dort lag ein kleiner andorianischer Speer und hinter dem Schreibtisch hing ein stumpfes Messer eines Nausikaaners.

Was verriet ihm das jetzt? Eine Faszination an Gewalt? Das wäre zu drastisch. Eine Verherrlichung von Brutalität? Konnte er allein durch die Dekoration dieses Raumes darauf schließen, ob der Arzt einen Mord aus materialistischen Gründen begangen haben könnte.

„Vor ungefähr sechs Monaten kam Alison zu mir und bat mich um Rat. Sie wollte die Anti-Babypille…ohne eine offzielle Notiz in ihrer Akte. Ich habe zugestimmt."

„Warum diese Geheimniskrämerei?", fragte Lisbon…

Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis das Gespräch beendet war und beim Hinausgehen war Lisbon fast bereits außer Hörweite, als Jane den Arzt noch einmal kurz beiseite zog. Sie konnte nur erahnen, worum es ging, dennoch hörte sie auch halb die Gedanken Janes. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihm nicht traute und erprobte ihn ein zweites Mal, ob er ihm ohne Rezept einen Schlafmittel-Hypospray mitgeben würde. Zum Glück verneinte er, dennoch erst nach einigem Zögern.

„Ich verstehe, kein Problem", sagte Jane schließlich und folgte Jane aus dem Krankenhaus heraus.

*TM*=/\=*TM*

Um kurz nach zwei versammelte sich das Team erneut und sie überlegten, wo sie gemeinsam zu Mittag essen sollten. Schließlich entschieden sie sich für das neue interplanetare Restaurant, das vor kurzem in der Stadt eröffnet hatte. Das Gute daran war, dass alle ihre Lieblingsspeisen fanden und man sich nicht auf sein Glück verlassen musste, in der Speisekarte etwas essbares zu finden.

So entschied sich Lisbon für Romulanischen mollusk, eine Art Auflauf mit Romulanischen, unidentifizierbaren Lebensmitteln und Muscheln, während sich Van Pelt ihr Lieblingssteak einer Kuh von Orion gönnte. Cho blieb natürlich bei vulkanischen Speisen, die für die meisten anderen Rassen einfach nach nichts schmeckten. Van Pelt fand, dass Jane ziemlich mutig war, als er sich scharf gewürztes gagh bestellte, das wohl bekannteste Klingonische Gericht, welches nicht gerade für jeden Magen verträglich war. Rigsby, der auf der Erde aufgewachsen war und nur ein Jahr in einer Deep Space Kolonie auf Delta IV gewesen war, versuchte sich diesmal etwas abenteuerlustiger, vielleicht auch um das jüngste Teammitglied Van Pelt zu beeindrucken und bestellte sich Caitan Steak mit Cardassianischer yamok Soße, eine Kombination, die er bestimmt am Ende des Abends bereuen würde…

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis das Essen da war und Cho und Jane sich zunächst in das letzte Parrises squares Match vertieft hatten, bevor das Gesprächsthema zum aktuellen Mordfall überschwenkte. Irgendwann fing Cho wieder mit Parrises square an und fragte Rigsby, zu welchem Team er denn halte.

„Parrises squares ist nicht so meins", antwortete der Terraner. „Ich mag Bajoranisches Springball oder Baseball."

„Was ist Baseball?", wollte Van Pelt wissen, die noch nie davon gehört hatte.

„Ein altes Spiel von der Erde. Kaum noch verbreitet", murmelte Cho und zeigte, dass er nicht viel davon hielt.

„Die Boom-Zeit erlebte das Spiel Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts bis hinein ins 22.", erklärte Jane und wickelte seine noch teilweise lebendigen gagh Würmer um die Gabel.

„Wie wird es gespielt?", fragte Van Pelt, jetzt interessiert.

„Die Regeln wurden auf den Khitomer-Vertrag geschrieben und sind mit ihm verschollen", machte sich Jane über die Sportart lustig.

„Eigentlich war es die Unabhängigkeitserklärung des Staates Amerika", konterte Rigsby, wandte sich dann aber an Van Pelt, um die erste Chance zu nutzen, bei der Neuen Eindruck zu machen. „Baseball wird unter Bedingungen der natürlichen Landschaft des Erde gespielt. Es gibt ein Feld, was wie ein Parallelogramm aussieht und in einer Ecke stehen zwei Spieler, der Rest ist über das Feld verteilt. Die Regeln sind ziemlich komplex, aber generell geht es um zwei Mannschaften, die mit Schlägern einen Ball schlagen."

„Damit meint Rigsby, dass er ihnen irgendwann abends die gesamten Regeln beim Abendessen zu zweit erklären will", sagte Jane und stocherte in seinem gagh herum. Vielleicht war klingonisches Mittagessen doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.

„Jane!"

„Was denn? Hätte ich „romantisches Abendessen zu zweit" sagen sollen?"

„Gotte…Jane", stöhnte Lisbon und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Van Pelt lächelte verlegen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Steak.

**Ich würde mich auch über Reviews sehr freuen! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3

Vedek: Bajoranischer Mönch, der unter dem oder der Kai steht, dem religiösen Oberhaupt

PADD: Schreibgerät oder digitales Informationsbrett, das in verschiedenen Größen existiert und je nach Kultur unterschiedlich aussieht

Shran: Ty'lek Shran war ein Andorianischer Offizier, der im 22. Jahrhundert die ersten Grundsteine zur Gründung der Föderation legte, indem er in guter Beziehung mit dem Sternenflotten-Offzier J. Archer stand, der der Captain der USS Enterprise NX-01 war. Andorianer haben blaue Haut, weiße Haare und Antennen, die ihre Emotionen widerspiegeln können

James Tiberius Kirk: Captain der USS Enterprise 1701 A und B im 23. Jahrhundert.

Nexus: Kosmisches Band, welches durch das Weltall reist und Lebewesen, die es berührt, in den Nexus bringt, eine Art Wirklichkeit, die zwischen dem normalen Raum, der Realität, und einer Halluzination existiert.

Malcolm McDowell: Schauspieler, der in The Mentalist den Sektenführer Bret Stiles verkörpert. Er spielte außerdem den El Aureaner Tolian Soran in „Treffen der Generationen", dem siebten Spielfilm, der als Antagonist Milliarden von Leben zerstören wollte, um in das Nexus zu gelangen. McDowell ist außerdem Onkel des Schauspielers Alexander Siddig, der durch die Rolle des Dr. Bashir in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine berühmt wurde.

Transporter: Einrichtung zum Beamen von Personen oder Gegenständen, wobei diese in einzelne Moleküle zerlegt werden und an andere Orten zusammengesetzt werden können.

Es war bereits spät am Abend und da der Mordfall außerhalb von Sacramento lag, bezog das Team Hotelräume, um dort während der Nacht zu schlafen. Sie aßen nur kurz gemeinsam zu Abend und Lisbon verabschiedete sich von ihren Leuten, als sie in die oberste Etage des hohen Gebäudes fuhr, wo noch ein Raum in dem fast ausgebuchten Hotel frei war.  
California war ein sehenswürdiger Staat und wenn Föderationsmitglieder in Amerika Urlaub machten, kamen sie oft hierher, nicht zuletzt, um die beeindruckenden Korallenriffe zu sehen, als fast die gesamte Westküste vor über 200 Jahren im Meer versunken war.  
Lisbon legte ihren Finger auf das PADD, das an der Wand hing und ihr wurde Einlass in ihr Zimmer gewährt. Ihr Koffer war bereits raufgebeamt worden und lag verschlossen neben ihrem Bett. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und wollte sich noch nicht fertig machen, aber zog schon mal ihre Uniform aus. Sie nahm sich ihr PADD und legte sich aufs Bett, um ein Buch zu lesen, als nach einer halben Stunde jemand klopfte. Wer auch immer es ist, ich bringe ihn um, murmelte Lisbon und stand auf.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und erblickte einen keuchenden Jane. „Ich habe einen Zettel vom Mörder bekommen", erklärte er und hielt ein Blatt Papier hoch.  
Sie seufzte und schob Jane zurück auf den Flur.  
*TM*=/\=*TM*  
Lisbon wusste, warum Jane gesagt hatte, er habe einen Zettel vom Mörder bekommen und nicht von Red John. Wie er selbst argumentiert hatte: Red John würde es niemals riskieren ihm hier eine Nachricht zu schicken, geschweige denn einen Handlanger dafür beordern. Das bestärkte nur seinen – und zugegebenermaßen auch ihren – Verdacht, dass es sich wirklich um einen Trittbrettfahrer handelte.  
„Rigsby, ich möchte, dass sie die Kameras vom Hotel checken", sagte Lisbon schließlich und stand auf. Sie hatte sich so auf die Nacht gefreut, endlich mal wieder in Ruhe schlafen zu können. Der Mensch verließ den Raum, gefolgt von Cho und Van Pelt.  
Sie wartete, bis sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen und drehte sich zu Jane um. „Sind sie okay?", fragte sie. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er seine Gedanken und Gefühle vor ihr verschlossen hatte.  
„Natürlich", antwortete Jane, aber selbst ohne ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten wusste Lisbon, dass er log.  
„Legen sie sich ein wenig hin", meinte sie und ging aus dem Raum. Sie würde dasselbe tun. In dem Moment, in dem sie aus dem Raum ging, wusste sie, dass er es nicht tun würde. Er ist alt genug, dachte sie, er weiß schon, was er tut. Aber genau das ängstigte sie. Sie zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was die nächsten Jane-typischen Schritte waren, aber sie kam nicht darauf und war viel zu schnell in ihrem Hotelbett eingeschlafen.  
*TM*=/\=*TM*  
Die Tür fiel zu und Jane stand noch im selben Moment auf. Er zögerte noch einen Augenblick, lief dann jedoch zum Replikator, der in der grauen Wand eingebaut war. „Ein neues, leeres Schreib-PADD", forderte er.  
„Wählen sie: Klingonisch oder Föderations-Standard?", fragte der Computer.  
Seit wann gab es Klingonisch PADDs in normalen Replikatoren zu bestellen? „Föderations-Standard", antwortete er.  
„Wählen sie die Größe."  
„Ein ganz normales, kleines Hand-PADD", seufzte er.  
Natürlich hatte Lisbon – wie fast immer Jane bezüglich – Recht und der Berater verließ das Hotel, sobald Lisbon außer Sichtweite war. Er lief nicht lange, bis er ein Restaurant fand, dass 24 Stunden geöffnet hatte. Er setzte sich hin und holte das PADD und den elektronischen Stift heraus. Zunächst suchte er in seinem eigenen PADD ein Logbuch des Opfers oder eine andere ausführliche Stimmaufzeichnung und wurde nach einigen Minuten fündig.  
Er tippte die Kommandos ein, weil er kein Aufsehen erregen wollte, auch wenn das Restaurant fast leer war. Er bestellte schnell einen Raktajino, als die Kellnerin vorbeikam, und konzentrierte sich dann weiterhin darauf, die Stimmmuster zu kopieren. Dann fing er an, einen eigenen Tagebuchtext zu kreieren, der dann durch den Computer so gesprochen wurde, dass es sich anhörte, als hätte das Opfer ihr Tagebuch selber gesprochen.  
*TM*=/\=*TM*  
„Na schön…was haben sie ihm erzählt?", fragte Lisbon, als sie Jane von seinem Gespräch mit Dr. Wagner erwartete.  
„Ach kommen sie, Lisbon…ein wenig Überraschung muss sein", sagte er, war mit seinen Gedanken aber nicht vorsichtig genug.  
„Er sucht das Tagebuch jetzt, oder?", fragte sie und er nickte enttäuscht. Sie seufzte, weil sie seine kleinen Spielchen hasste und schob sich an ihm vorbei in das Gebäude. „Kommen sie jetzt, oder nicht?", fragte sie und wartete, bis er hinter ihr herkam. „Es ist abgeschlossen", bemerkte sie, als die Tür sich nicht automatisch öffnete.  
Jane lächelte nur müde und tippte kurzerhand die richtige Kombination ein. Lisbon schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und folgte ihm. Sie ließ ihn vorgehen.  
Der Berater ging hinüber zum Büro des Opfers und trat rasch ein. Sofort drehte sich Wagner um, der gerade auf dem Boden gehockt hatte. Überall verstreut lagen die Inhalte des Raumes.  
„Suchen sie etwas?", fragte Jane.  
„Ich…glaube, die Versuchung, Detektiv zu spielen, war zu groß", stotterte Wagner.  
Jane nickte. „Sie suchten das Tagebuch."  
„Genau…Warum sind sie hier?"  
„Ich habe meinen Kommunikator in ihrem Büro vergessen. Lassen sie es mich mal versuchen. Ich bin gut darin, Dinge zu finden", antwortete er und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes. Er schloss die Augen und ging einmal im Kreis herum. „Wissen sie, Telepathen sind immer gut darin, Leute einzuschätzen. Und daher können wir auch spüren, wie eine Person sich verhält und ihre Sachen anordnet." Jane ging durch den Raum und spürte, wie Lisbon, die noch im Gang stand, die Augen verdrehte. Schließlich blieb Jane vor dem Bücherregal stehen und blickte es für einige Zeit an, bevor er sich nach unten beugte.  
Doch anstatt sich das unterste Regal anzuschauen, sah er unter das Möbelstück. Er kniete sich auf den Boden, warf Wagner noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu und langte unter das Regal. Und siehe da, er hielt ein PADD in der Hand, als er wieder aufstand. Er schaute sich kurz ein paar Aufzeichnungen an und streckte ihm dann die Hand aus, „Doktor Wagner, vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe." Er lächelte und verschwand aus dem Raum.  
Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunde, bis er ihm hinterherkam, „Mr. Jane? Hier geht es in mein Büro."  
„Oh", machte Jane und folgte Wagner, weil er noch seinen ‚Kommunikator holen musste'.  
Sie betraten Dr. Wagners Büro und Jane suchte die Couch ab. Er drehte sich gerade um, als er in den Lauf einer Pistole blickte. Wagners Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich plötzlich verändert und seine hörnerartige Haut auf dem Kopf verfärbte sich rötlich. „Geben sie mir das Tagebuch", verlangte er und streckte seine klauenartige Hand aus.  
Jane tat, wie befohlen und Wagner scrollte durch die Aufzeichnungen. Wenn Jane das gewusst hätte, hätte er sich die Mühe mit den Sprachmustern gar nicht machen müssen. Dann erblickte Wagner das Wort „Geben sie es zu!" und realisierte, dass er blindlings in eine Falle getappt war.  
Er lächelte. „Sehr amüsant." Er warf das Tagebuch auf seinen Tisch und wandte sich zu Jane zurück. „Warum denken sie, es war ich? Ich sage nicht, dass ich es war, aber wieso denken sie es?"  
„Als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, meinten sie, sie wüssten nicht, wer Red John sei. Aber sie haben Bücher über Kriminalistische Psychologie hier stehen…und da sind ganz bestimmt Artikel über ihn drin. Und als Doktor…können sie eine Person problemlos imitieren. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie es waren."  
„Sie haben keine Beweise…sie sind nur sauer, wegen dem Brief…"  
Draußen hörte Lisbon jedes Wort mit und mit der Zeit, gab er schließlich die Morde zu.  
„Na schön, sie sind verhaftet", sagte Jane schließlich.  
Wagner erwiderte, er würde die Waffe halten, doch Jane lächelte nur, als ob er ihn eine geladene Waffe auf ihn zeigen lassen würde. Lisbon seufzte, er hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. In dem Moment, wo Wagner blinzelte, rannte Jane schnell weg. Ein Schuss fiel und Lisbon verfluchte Jane, auch sie getäuscht zu haben.  
„Na los", schrie er, als er an ihr vorbei rannte.  
Sobald sie Wagner sah, nahm sie ihre eigene Waffe hoch und schrie, dass er seine senken sollte. Er seufzte, wusste aber, dass Widerstand nichts bringen würde und ließ sich vom Agent die Pistole abnehmen.  
„Ich verhafte sie wegen zweifachen Mordes", erklärte sie, als sie ihm die Handschellen anlegte und in Janes verschmitzt grinsendes Gesicht schaute.  
Zwei Stunden später saß Wagner in einer Arrestzelle, wo er durch ein elektronisches Kraftfeld nicht hinauskonnte. Jane hatte für das Team Andorianische Donuts mitgebracht, doch trotz seines Erfolges waren sie miesgelaunt. Obwohl Lisbon am Ende für seinen Plan eingewilligt hatte, war er doch selbst in Gefahr geraten und hätte ihnen früher sagen sollen, wen er verdächtigte.  
„Schauen sie nicht so, ich bin immer noch böse", meinte sie, an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzend, als Jane sich vor sie stellte.  
„Es tut mir leid."  
„Nein, das tut es ihnen nicht", antwortete sie leicht gekränkt.  
Ohne ein Wort legte er etwas auf ihren Tisch, das aussah, wie altmodisches Papier.  
„Ein Frosch?", erkannte sie verwirrt. Es war ein irdisches Tier, aber auf Romulus hab es ähnlich Tierarten. „Das macht natürlich alle besser", murmelte sie, als Jane wegging.  
„Oh mein…!", schrie sie, als der Frosch sie plötzlich ansprang.  
*TM*=/\=*TM*  
Es dauerte noch sieben Monate, bis Shran nach Sacramento versetzt wurde. Nach einiger Recherche hatte sie herausgefunden, dass ihr ehemaliger Verbindungsmann einen unglücklichen Unfall auf Delta III hatte.  
Es war bereits Abend, als Shran von ihrer neuen Wohnung auf die Straße trat und sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Transporterstation begab. Da es bereits so spät war, benutzte sie den Selbstbedienungs-Terminal und gab die Koordinaten von einem Ort etwas weiter weg von ihrem Ziel ein. Auch wenn es nicht gerade ein unbelebter Ort war, wollte sie nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und hatte daher auch nicht mehr ihre Sternenflottenuniform an – oder besser gesagt, die Art an Uniform, die man bei ihrer Arbeit trug.  
Sie rematerialisierte und lief die letzten paar Meter zum großen, weißen Gebäude. Es war eine der ältesten Kirchen auf diesem Planeten und wurde erstaunlicherweise noch immer als eine benutzt. Die meisten Gottesdienste, die hier abgehalten wurden, waren vom Bajoranischen oder Vulkanischen Glauben, aber fast alle Föderationsrassen konnten sich hier versammeln, um zu beten. Sie selbst hatte sich nie als religiös angesehen, oder als traditionell, und vielleicht war das auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb sie das tat, was sie tat…vielleicht wurde sie deshalb rekrutiert.  
Ungefähr zehn Minuten später erreichte sie den großen Innenhof der Kirche und ohne beachtet zu werden, betrat sie den Garten, der zur Ruhe und Entspannung dienen sollte. Es war schon spät und deshalb waren noch kaum Leute in der Kirche, sondern meistens nur die Mönche und Sektenangehörige, die hier lebten.  
Shran setzte sich auf eine Bank und wartete. Nach einer kurzen Zeit setzte sich jemand neben sie und ihre Antennen zuckten aufgeregt, als sie den Kircheninhaber, Bret Stiles, erkannte. Er sagte zunächst nichts und Shran betrachtete ihn. Er war El Aureaner, eine sehr alte Rasse, die langsam alterte als Andorianer. Er sah aus wie ein Mensch Ende 60, hatte weißes Haar und braun-rot gebrannte Haut. Es gab Gerüchte, dass er auf einem Raumschiff gewesen war, dass im 23. Jahrhundert von der USS Enterprise gerettet wurde – nur unter Einsatz des Lebens ihres Captains, James T. Kirk…mehr oder weniger starb dieser bei dem Befreiungsversuch des Raumschiffes aus dem kosmischen Naturband, dem Nexus.  
„Ich nehme an, sie hätten mich nicht erwartet", fing Stiles schließlich die Konversation an.  
„Entschuldigung?"  
„ER hat sie hier hin geschickt, ohne sie wissen zu lassen, wer ihr neuer Verbindungsmann sein würde."  
„Sie arbeiten für Red John?", fragte Shran überrascht. Aber mittlerweile schockte sie nichts mehr, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, wie groß SEIN Netz bereits war.  
„Naja, ‚arbeiten für' würde ich es nicht gerade nennen, aber ich kenne ihn und wir respektieren uns", antwortete Stiles.  
„Und was hat er mir zu sagen?"  
„Dass er stolz auf sie ist. Sie sind mittlerweile eine seiner loyalsten Schülerinnen."  
„Das zeigt er aber nicht gerade."  
„Glauben sie mir, sie werden bald seine Dankbarkeit spüren. Er vertraut ihnen und lässt nicht jeden so nah heran an seinen Erzfeind."  
„Er nennt Jane seinen Erzfeind? Ist das nicht ein wenig altmodisch?"  
„Und meinen sie, den Komponisten Bach zu hören, der aus einer fremden Kultur stammte und vor über 500 Jahren lebte, ist nicht altmodisch?", lächelte Stiles.  
„Gutes Argument. Was soll ich tun?"  
„Beobachten sie. Es kann sein, dass sie mit ihm in Kontakt treten. Verhalten sie sich ganz normal und berichten sie mir von Zeit zu Zeit…und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich, ich muss der Mitternachtsmesse der Bajoranischen Vedeks beiwohnen", erklärte er und stand auf und verschwand kurz darauf.  
Shran blieb noch einige Zeit sitzen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung machte. Sie hatte viel zu berichten.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4

**Raktajino: **  
Klingonischer, starker Kaffee, den es in verschiedenen Sorten gibt.

Kleine Einführung in die Kultur & Geschichte Vulkans (optional):  
Am 5. April 2063 erlebte die Menschheit den Erstkontakt mit Außerirdischen in Bozeman, Montana. Ein Vulkanisches Raumschiff durchquerte per Zufall das Sol-System (unser Sonnensystem), war jedoch der Meinung, die Menschen wären eine zu primitive Lebensform. Zefram Cochrane startete an diesem Tag den Testflug seiner Phoenix, das erste Schiff mit Warp-Antrieb, das die Aufmerksamkeit der Vulkanier erregte.  
Die folgenden Jahrhunderte legten die Grundsteine für die Gründung der Föderation, dessen Gründungsmitglieder Menschen, Vulkanier, Andorianer und Tellariten waren.

**Vulkanier: **  
Vulkanier haben spitze Ohren und schräge Augenbrauen und sind bekannte für ihre logische und wissenschaftlich orientierte Denkweise. Die Mehrheit lernt im Kindesalter, ihre Emotionen zu unterdrücken, sodass sie auch keine Wut, Hass oder Freude verspüren können. Alle sieben Jahre betreten sie die Periode des Pon Farr, in welcher sie sich paaren können.  
Vulkanische Mönche leben sehr abgelegen und führen ein sehr religiöses Leben. Vulkanier und Andorianer verstehen sich nicht besonderlich gut.

**Tricorder: **  
Gerät zum Scannen von Gegenständen, Lebewesen oder der Umgebung. Es gibt Unterschiede zwischen den Funktionen, u. a. auch medizinische Tricorder, die z. T. ein externes Scan-Gerät besitzen.

**Efrosianer: **  
Efrosianer haben einer helle bis dunkle Haut und meistens lange, weiße Haare. Die meisten von ihnen tragen mittellange weiße Bärte, die jedoch erst versetzt neben bzw. unter der Nase anfangen. Sie haben eindringlich helle Augen und eine höhere bzw. größere Stirn als Menschen. (bei Bedarf einfach googlen)

**Orion-Syndikat: **  
Das Orion-Syndikat ist eine kriminelle Organisation, die von Orions gegründet und geführt wurde. Die Aktivitäten des Syndikates beinhalten u. a. illegales Glücksspiel, Waren- und Personenschmuggel, Piraterie, Versklavung und Ermordungen. 

=/\= Fünf Erdenjahre später =/\=

Es war ein sonniger und warmer Morgen in Sacramento, als Jane von Lisbon angerufen wurde. Er war gerade erst aufgestanden und sobald er die Nachricht bekam, dass sie einen neuen Fall hatten, wusste er, dass er heute viele Raktajinos trinken musste. Dann jedoch erklärte sie ihm, dass er seine Sachen packen musste.  
„Warum denn das?"  
„Wir haben einen Mord auf Vulkan zugeteilt bekommen."  
„Die Vulkanier haben doch auch Sicherheitsmänner?", fragte er überrascht.  
„Auf Vulkan passieren sehr selten Verbrechen und noch seltener Morde dieser Brutalität. Sie möchten, dass ein Föderationsteam den Fall untersucht und als sie ihre Akte gelesen haben…", erklärte Lisbon kleinlaut.  
Jane bohrte jedoch nicht nach, sondern fragte, „wer ist den ‚sie'?"  
„Vulkanische Mönche. Der Mord hat sich in einem ihrer Heiligstätten abgespielt. Deswegen ist es noch erstaunlicher, dass dort überhaupt ein Verbrechen geschehen ist…Ich lasse sie in einer Stunde ins CBI beamen, von dort aus nehmen wir ein Hovercraft Shuttle nach San Francisco. Dort geht unser Flug zur Werftsstation um halb vier und um fünf Uhr nehmen wir ein Raumschiff nach Vulkan."  
„Das ist ziemlich viel Aufwand."  
„Ich hoffe, wir sind es wirklich wert", meinte Lisbon. „Lisbon out."  
Jane starrte auf den schwarzen Bildschirm des Computers. Dann erschien das Logo der UFP und der Monitor fuhr wieder in den grauen Tisch hinein. Er seufzte und fing an, zu packen.

*TM*=/\=*TM*

Vulkan war ein roter Wüstenplanet. Menschen behaupteten, er ähnelte dem Mars ihres Sternensystems, was jedoch kaum der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber Vulkan war nun mal eine Wüste aus rotem Sand und Stein. Es gab viele Höhlenbildungen und Felsformationen und oft war kilometerlang keine Siedlung zu entdecken. Trotzdem zählte der Planet mit seinen Einwohnern zu den fortschrittlichsten Zivilisationen des erforschten Raumes.

Es war früher Morgen als das Team aus dem Raumschiff stieg, das soeben im Weltraumbahnhof nahe der Hauptstadt Vulkans gelandet war. Die Sonne blickte über den Horizont und der Sand in der weiten Ferne erschien in einem leicht weißlichen Rotton. Trotz der spärlichen Vegetation und der Nähe zur einzigen Sonne des Systems war es nicht so warm, wie man es erwartete. Die vier Sicherheitsleute und der Berater warteten auf ihr Gepäck und stiegen in ein Hovercraft-Shuttle, wo Lisbon Näheres zu ihrem Fall erläuterte:  
„Man hat uns erlaubt, während der Bearbeitung des Falls im Kloster zu übernachten. Das heißt, wir müssen uns benehmen." Sie schaute eindringlich Jane an und auf physische rund telepathischer Ebene war es absolut klar, dass sie ihn nur einmal warnen würde.

„Rigsby, Cho und Jane, sie werden sich ein Zimmer teilen, Van Pelt und ich werden ein anderes bekommen, wobei jedoch beide am selben Badezimmer angeschlossen sind, soweit der Grundriss, den ich bekommen habe, stimmt. Und soweit ich weiß, liegt das im Keller, wo wir die Mönche am wenigsten stören können. Cho, sie kennen sich am besten mit den Vulkanischen Ritualen aus, nicht wahr? Können sie uns ein paar Tipps geben?"

Cho, der die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt hatte, nickte kurz. Er war wieder auf seinem Heimatplaneten, auch wenn es nur aus beruflichen Gründen war. Wenn er froh oder erleichtert war, ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken. „Wenn die Mönche beten oder mit einer Zeremonie beschäftigt sind, darf man sie weder stören noch anreden, man soll warten, bis sie fertig sind und einen von alleine ansprechen.

Sie sind außerdem sehr ruhig und lassen sich nicht provozieren", er schaute Jane an. „Sie sind Meister darin, ihre Emotionen zu unterdrücken und denken sehr, sehr logisch und wissenschaftlich, was bedeutet, dass sie keine Vermutungen zulassen. Also überlegen sie sich gut, was sie sagen."  
Das Shuttle kam zum Halt und die Fünf stiegen aus. Van Pelt, aufgewachsen in einer Großstadt, fühlte sich wie am Ende der Orion-Welt. Weit und breit war nichts zu sehen als rote Wüste und vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein breites und hohes, rotes Gebäude, was halb in eine Höhle eingeschlossen war.

Es gab keinerlei Verzierungen und der Grundstein schien natürlich geschaffen worden zu sein, als hätte man das Kloster im Einklang mit der Wüste gebaut. Es gab ein offenes Eingangstor, dessen einzige Verzierung ein Schriftzug über dem Bogen war, der den Namen „P'Tel Ruhekloster" verlauten ließ. Mit Erstaunen betraten sie den Innenhof, der zur Abwechslung nicht aus verschiedenen Rottönen bestand.

An den hohen Mauern, auf denen anscheinend ein Gang verlief, rankten sich verschiedene Gewächse und auf den weißen Steinen standen viele Töpfe mit Blumen und Pflanzen, die keiner der fünf Agenten – außer Cho – jemals gesehen hatte. Es war eine Artenvielfalt, bei der man sich fragte, wie lange die Mönche mit dem Bewässern verbringen mussten.  
Obwohl es bereits vorinstallierte Wetter- und Bewässerungssysteme gab, verzichteten die großen, traditionellen Einrichtungen Vulkans darauf. In der Mitte dieses Innenhofes gab es einen runden Teich, der mit symmetrisch angeordneten Wasserlilien in dezenten Farben verziert war.  
Während das Team das Pflaster überquerte, entdeckte Rigsby Fische, die er noch nicht einmal in den großen Aquarien auf dem Irdischen Mond gesehen hatte. Sie hielten vor dem nächsten Tor, das geschlossen war und Lisbon läutete die Glocke, die daneben hing.  
Der Gong war erstaunlich laut und sie zuckten alle zusammen, als der dumpfe Ton durch die Mauern zurückgeworfen wurde und ein Echo durch den Innenhof hallte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Tor sich öffnete und Janes Blick auf einen der Mönche fiel. Er hatte eine lange, dunkelbraune Kutte an und sein Gesicht war schmal, leicht gelblich und hatte scharfe Kanten. Er war noch jung, Jane schätzte ihn auf Mitte 80, ein noch nicht sehr hohes Alter für einen Vulkanier.

„Sie müssen Agentin Lisbon sein, vom Föderationssicherheitsteam", sagte er und wandte sich an die Halb-Betazoidin.  
Sie nickte und verbeugte sich kurz.  
„Ich führe sie zum Tatort."  
„Ich nehme an, die Leiche wurde entfernt und der Tatort verunreinigt?", wagte es Lisbon zu sagen, während sie dem Mönch ins Innere des Gebäudes folgten. Die unverputzten Mauern bestanden aus rot-gräulichem Stein. An den Wänden hingen ein paar gewebte Teppiche oder schlichte Steinmeißelungen, die die Vulkanische Geschichte und Religion erklärten. Sie durchquerten mehrere Gänge, die ein Kreuzgewölbe besaßen, das an irdische Gotik erinnerte.

„Wir haben den Raum künstlich unterkühlt, wodurch die Leiche noch nicht degradiert ist. Nur der Mönch, der den Körper gefunden hat und das Oberhaupt unserer Glaubensgemeinschaft haben den Raum betreten. Wir verstehen sehr wohl, was wichtig für eine erfolgreiche Kriminalermittlung ist und wünschen um eine schnelle Aufklärung des Falles. So einen schrecklichen Vorfall hatten wir seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr hier", erklärte er, während er sie eine enge Wendeltreppe hinaufführte.

Schließlich hielt er vor einer geschlossenen, schweren Holztür. „Alles befindet sich in dem Zustand, in dem es vorgefunden wurde. Es mag vermutlich die DNS fast aller Mönche in diesem Kloster vorhanden sein. Eines Abends hat Abt Leerik das gemeinsame Meditieren verpasst, woraufhin ihn Vater Sepel gesucht und hier vorgefunden hat. Das war vor anderthalb Tagen. Wir haben den Vorfall direkt gemeldet und den Raum gekühlt. Die Tür war von innen verschlossen, sodass Sepel einen Zweitschlüssel hatte holen müssen. Dieser Zweitschlüssel liegt im Heiligen Meditationsschrank, zudem man nur mit einem Code Zugang hat."  
„Werden die Zugänge aufgezeichnet?"  
„Ja. Sie werden unten die Daten erhalten, jedoch wurde der Schrank zu jedem Gebet geöffnet, immer von zwei Mönchen zusammen, sodass einer den Schlüssel nicht hätte nehmen können."  
„Das heißt, der Raum war verschlossen und niemand hätte sich durch die Tür Zugang verschaffen können?", fragte Rigsby, um sicher zu gehen.  
Der Mönch nickte stumm und Lisbon bemerkte schon ein leichtes Grinsen aus Janes Gesicht. Er liebte solche scheinbar unlöslichen Fälle. Der Vulkanier öffnete die Tür mit dem Schlüssel, der ehemalig Leerik gehört hatte.

Die sechs Leute betraten den Raum und selbst Cho zog seine Augenbraue hoch, als er das Zimmer sah. Es war ein kleiner Raum ohne Fenster, der nur durch künstliches Deckenlicht erhellt wurde. Die Temperaturen waren eisig und der Mönch schritt sofort zum Klimasystem des Raumes. Das die Mönche auf Technik teilweise verzichteten, bedeutete nicht, dass sie sie nicht besaßen.

Der Raum war klein, achteckig und komplett aus Stein gemauert, wie der Rest des Klosters. An einer Seite stand ein Bett, auf der anderen ein Altar, der sich der Form der Wand anpasste. Darauf standen erloschene Kerzen und zwei digitale Bilderrahmen. An der Wand hingen nur zwei Bilder, eins zeigte das Kloster aus der Ferne, das andere die Wüste eines fremden Planeten, der drei Monde besaß.  
Dann wandte sich Jane wieder dem Bett zu. Der Mönch lag, bekleidet in seiner dunkelbraunen Kutte, halb auf dem Bett. Er starrte an die Wand, seine Augen geöffnet. Bei dem Mord eines Vulkaniers hätte man an Kaltblütigkeit und schnelles Handeln gedacht und eine Phaserverbrennung erwartet, doch das Gewand dieses Mönches war mit seinem grünen Blut besprenkelt. Genauso zierte die Wand ein blutiges Muster und erst bei genauem Hinsehen bemerkte Jane, dass die eigentliche Wunde am Hals lag.

„Der Mönch wurde mit einem spitzen Gegenstand am Hals getroffen und erstochen. Dabei muss eine der Hauptadern verletzt worden sein, was zum Heraussprühen des Blutes führte."  
Jane drehte sich um. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Doch jetzt erst bemerkte er den Efrosianer hinter sich und trat beiseite.  
„Ich bin Doktor Esó", erklärte der Efrosianer und nickte in den Raum. „Ich wurde zum Sternenflottenkommando als Rechtsmediziner hinzugezogen. Meine Verspätung tut mir leid, aber in der Hauptstadt ist bereits um diese Zeit viel los."  
„Willkommen in P'Tel", sagte der Mönch und grüßte ihn mit einer kurzen Verbeugung.

Esó betrachtete zunächst den Körper aus der Ferne, bevor er sich näher heranwagte. Er stellte seinen kleinen grauen Koffer auf dem Boden ab und öffnete ihn. Er zog seinen Tricorder heraus und scannte die Leiche.  
„Dieser Mönch wurde vor genau 57 Stunden ermordet. Todesursache war – wie erwähnt – ein spitzer Gegenstand, der in den Hals gestochen wurde. Er wurde anscheinend überrascht, seine Hände weisen jedoch nicht auf Abwehrbewegungen hin. Bei dem Vorgang wurde seine Hauptschlagader, die an beiden Seiten des Halses verlaufen, getroffen und erklärt das sprühende Austreten des Blutes. Weitere Gewalteinwirkungen sind nicht zu erkennen, der Mönch starb innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden. Wenn sie hier fertig sind, würde ich die Leiche gerne in das Krankenhaus der Hauptstadt beamen lassen, um eine genauere Autopsie vorzunehmen."

„Natürlich", meinte der Mönch, der bislang seinen Namen noch nicht genannt hatte, und Esó machte den Agenten Platz.  
Van Pelt machte Holo-Fotos, während Cho den Tatort kurz auf dem PADD abskizzierte. Rigsby untersuchte den Tatort auf Spuren des Täters und der Mordwaffe, während Lisbon Jane beobachtete, wie dieser die Leiche unter die Lupe nahm.  
‚Was denken sie?', fragte Lisbon ihn telepathisch.  
„Ein verschlossener Raum, unmöglich, ihn durch die Tür zu betreten…ein Mönch, der zurückgeschieden lebt und kaum jemanden verärgern zu scheinen kann", antwortete Jane laut und drehte sich abrupt zum Schrank um. Er schritt geradewegs darauf zu und öffnete ihn. Er sah die wenigen Kleidungsstücke, einen Kerzenvorrat und ein paar Bücher, die er aufmerksam scannte.  
„Wann ist Leerik ihrem Kloster hinzugestoßen?"  
„Er war noch nicht lange ein Teil unserer Gemeinschaft. Er hat das Aufnahmeritual vor vierzehn Monaten abgeschlossen."  
„Wissen sie, was er davor gemacht hat?"  
„Mit dem Eintritt in unser Kloster beginnt ein neuer Lebensabschnitt. Was davor geschehen ist, ist nicht von Bedeutung", erklärte der Mönch.  
Jane nickte. „Ich nehme an, man darf seine eigenen Sachen hier mitbringen?"  
Der Vulkanier nickte.  
„Jane?", fragte Lisbon, die nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, worauf Jane hinauswollte.  
„Die Bücher hier sind größtenteils wissenschaftlicher Natur. Leerik war anscheinend Exobiologe…doch was veranlasst einen Vulkanier, der die Vulkanische Wissenschaftsakademie besucht hat", er hielt die erste Seite eines Buches hoch, in welcher der Stempel eines Buchladens vermerkt war, „in ein Kloster einzutreten? Und wieso nimmt er klassische Bücher mit, wo er doch viel mehr davon auf einem PADD hätte verstauen können?"

Jane blickte ein paar Augenblicke in die Runde, bevor er fortfuhr: „Diese Bücher scheint Leerik bereits seit einiger Zeit besessen zu haben, jedoch hat er dieses am meisten gebraucht, da die Ecken am meisten an Farbe verloren haben." Er zeigte allen ein Buch über Exoskelette von Meereslebewissen auf den Trill-Monden. Dann schlug er das Buch auf. „Die Seiten sind jedoch nicht vergilbt, wie es bei älteren Büchern der Fall ist."  
„Jane!", forderte Lisbon ihn auf, auf den Punkt zu kommen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Romulanisches Blut zu kochen anfing.  
„Wieso also, sollte ein oft benutztes Buch nur an den Kanten Gebrauchsspuren aufweisen, aber nicht an den Seiten selbst?"  
„Weil nur der Umschlag regelmäßig abgezogen wurde", folgerte Rigsby und wies auf die weiß-gelblichen Kanten des Schutzumschlages hin.  
Jane lächelte triumphierend und zog den Umschlug ab. Und dabei entblößte er nicht das normale Cover des Buches, sondern ein aufgeklebtes Papier, je hinten und vorne des Buches, wo mit altmodischer Tinte Symbole gekritzelt worden waren.

Van Pelt streckte ihre Hand aus und Jane überreichte ihr das Buch. Sie schaute sich die Zeichen genau an, bevor sie es an Cho weiterreichte, als sie erkannte, dass es die Vulkanische Schrift war.  
„Es ist ein Code…das sieht nach Uhrzeiten und Orten auf Vulkan aus…ist das hier nicht das Zeichen des Orion-Syndikates?", fragte er plötzlich und zeigte das Bild den Anderen.  
„Ja", sagte Rigsby und beugte sich vor, um es zu erkennen. „Wollen sie damit sagen, dass dieser Mönch ein Mitarbeiter des Orion-Syndikates war?"  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht hatte er Informationen an die Sternenflotte oder den Vulkanischen Sicherheitsdienst weitergeben wollen, aber auf jeden Fall hat er das Syndikat erzürnt", antwortete Jane.  
„Na schön, aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, wie der Mörder in den Raum gelangt ist", sagte Lisbon, die es nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn Jane einfach in einen Tatort spazierte und ihnen nach zwei Minuten In-den-Raum-Starren eine Lösung präsentieren konnte.  
„Ach, kommen sie Lisbon…das schaffen sie bestimmt auch selbst. Verschlossener Raum, keine Fenster?"  
„Er hat sich herein gebeamt", meinte Cho trocken.  
Jane nickte. „Hat dieses Gebäude ein automatisches Scan-System?", fragte er den Mönch.  
„Auch wenn wir ein sehr abgeschiedenes Kloster sind, eine solche Anlage gehört in jedes Vulkanische Gebäude", erklärte er und nickte.  
„Sehen sie. Wir scannen einfach nach Transporteraktivität und verfolgen den Transporterstrahl zurück. Falls der Täter jedoch einen Verschlüsselungscode aktiviert hatte, können wir auf jeden Fall sicher sein, dass es sich um einen Auftragsmörder des Orion-Syndikates handelte", sagte Jane und wandte sich an Van Pelt, die für die meisten technischen Sachen zuständig war.  
„Vielen Dank, Mr. Jane. Ich denke, sie sind ihrem Ruf wirklich gerecht", sagte der Mönch und verbeugte sich leicht.  
„Nichts zu danken…ich denke, unsere Koffer haben wir umsonst gepackt", erklärte er mit einem Lächeln.

**Ich hatte die Story zwar noch in meinem Urlaub fertig gestellt, aber wenn ihr möchtet, kann ich sie auch danach noch weiterführen und Fälle erstellen, die zwischen dem noch kommenden Showdown und dem ersten Kapitel liegen. Dann müsstet ihr mir aber schreiben, was genau ihr erwartet und möchtet, weil meine derzeitige Star Trek-FanFiction auf Englisch ist und ich sie daher nicht hier hochladen kann.**  
**Und bitte vergesst nicht, mir Reviews zu schreiben und ob ihr alles verstanden habt, was Star Trek betrifft. Ich versuche, alles zu erklären :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5  
Als das Team zurück zur Hauptstadt Vulkans flog, und bemerkte, dass der nächste Direkttransport zur Erde erst am nächsten Tag gehen würde, stiegen sie in einem Sternenflottenhotel am Rande der Stadt ab. Diesmal hatten sie wenigstens jeder ein eigenes Zimmer, jedoch hätte Jane jedes andere auf einem anderen Planeten lieber angenommen. Es war nicht nur typisch-Sternenflotten-spartanisch eingerichtet, sondern auch nach Vulkanischer Art.  
Es war rechteckig, eine weitere Tür führte zum kleinen Badezimmer mit Schalldusche, und einem Replikator in der Wand. Es gab einen Esstisch, eine Couch und ein Doppelbett. Alles war in schlichtem Grau gehalten worden und Jane fragte sich, ob der Innenarchitekt von Romulus stammte. Er schauderte beim Gedanken, dass Lisbons oder Chos Apartments genauso aussehen mussten, wobei ihm einfiel, dass sein Motelzimmer auch nicht gerade besser war – besonders nicht, wenn eine Klingonische Familie nebenan wohnte.

Es wurde langsam spät und jeder verbrachte seinen Abend anders. Rigsby lud Van Pelt in ein Orion-Restaurant zum Essen ein, eines der wenigen, wo keine Sklavenmädchen tanzten, Cho besuchte seine Familie, obwohl Jane nicht glaubte, dass er so ‚sentimental' werden konnte.  
Jane entschloss sich schließlich, zu Lisbon zu gehen und sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm zu Abendessen wollte. Er klingelte an ihrer Tür und sie ließ ihn herein. Er sah jedoch sofort, dass es mit einem romantischen Abendessen nichts werden würde. Lisbons Computer fuhr gerade herunter und sie blickte ihn mit todernster Miene an.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er ahnungslos.  
„Es ist eine neue Leiche aufgetaucht."  
Sie musste ihm nicht sagen, dass es sich um Red John handelte. Doch plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen.  
„Jane – ich weiß, was sie jetzt denken. Wir können versuchen, ihre sechs letzten Verdächtigen einzugrenzen."  
„Wo ist der Mord passiert?", fragte er und ging zum Tisch herüber, um sich zu setzen.  
„Auf Deep Space Nine II."  
„Eine der Raumstationen?"  
„Ja, diese ist am Rande des Wurmloches in der Nähe von Bajor lokalisiert. Wir werden den nächsten Flug dorthin nehmen… Partridge wird wieder der Forensiker sein."  
„Oh Gott, wieso er?"  
„Er hatte gerade einen Fall zu bearbeiten auf Bajor."  
„Er war bereits in der Nähe?"  
„Jane…zügeln sie sich. Vielleicht ist es auch nur ein Zufall. Bret Stiles ist ebenfalls auf der Raumstation, wegen der Bajoranischen Religionsfeier. Kirkland war da wegen einer Konferenz der Geheimdienste der Föderation. Über Haffner weiß ich derzeit gar nichts. Außerdem wissen wir nicht einmal, ob es sich vielleicht wieder um einen Trittbrettfahrer handelt, das hatten wir schon so oft", sagte sie ruhig.  
Jane spürte ihre innere Ruhe, aber auch ihre Verzweiflung. Sie wollte Red John genauso fangen wie er.  
„Wir fliegen morgen früh um acht. Wollen sie mit mir zu Abend essen? Cho hat mir hier ein gutes Caitianisches Restaurant empfohlen", sagte sie und stand auf.  
Niedergeschlagen trottete er hinter ihr her. So hatte er sich den Abend nicht vorgestellt.

*TM*=/\=*TM*

Es war die größte Versammlung seit langer Zeit. Fast alle Geheimdienste der Föderation hatten ihre Abgesandten geschickt und auch Botschafter der Tal Shiar (Romulanisch), des neuen Obsidianischen Ordens (Cardassianisch) und des Klingonischen Geheimdienstes waren anwesend, genauso wie Vertreter des Dominion, der Gorn und der Breen. Es war seit langem nicht mehr so voll gewesen auf dem Promenadendeck der berühmten Raumstation DS9. Jemand hatte anscheinend sehr miserabel geplant, da das Bajoranische Glaubensfest zeitgleich hier stattfand.

Die Raumstation war Cardassianischer Bauart, weshalb es so gut wie keine rechten Winkel gab. Die Station war rund und besaß drei Pylone, an denen Schiffe andocken konnten. Der äußere Ring war der Habitatring mit den Quartieren und in der Mitte waren das Promenadendeck, die Brücke und der Maschinenraum.  
Tallara Shran war bereits zwei Tage vor der Konferenz hier angekommen. Offiziell war sie Abgesandte des Geheimdienstes der Sternenflotte, aber das war natürlich nur die halbe Wahrheit. Sie wanderte die obere Etage des Promenadendecks ab und beobachtete Aufmerksam die Bar unten. Von dem Mord hatte man so gut wie nichts mitbekommen, vermutlich versuchte das Stationspersonal kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete die Sterne. Das Wurmloch öffnete sich gerade in seinen schillernden blau-lila und gelben Farben und ein Föderationsaufklärungsschiff flog hindurch.

„Faszinierend, nicht wahr?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.  
Sie lächelte, als sie Bret Stiles erkannte. „Sie leiten die Kirchen auf vielen Planeten, aber was sind ihre religiösen Auffassungen?", fragte sie. Auch wenn sie sich seit vier Jahren kannten, hatten sie nur sehr wenige Informationen übereinander ausgetauscht.  
„Ich bin zu alt um an Mythen zu glauben. Ich glaube an die Realität, an die Personen, an das Gute und das Böse und an die Wissenschaften…und an die Zeit, die alles Vergangenheit werden lässt. Und das macht uns zum nichts."  
„'Die Zeit ist das Feuer, in dem wir verbrennen'", antwortete Shran.  
Stiles lächelte kurz. „Sie wissen mehr über mich, als sie zugeben wollen."  
„Auf dem Weg zur Station habe ich eine alte Bekannte von ihnen getroffen. Sie hat mich vor ihr gewarnt."  
„Sie warnt einem vor jedem", antwortete er. „Jane ist auf dem Weg hierher."  
„Ich nehme an, es gab einen Grund dafür, dass ER hier tätig wurde."  
„Es ist alles eine Falle", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Begleiten sie mich und ich erzähle ihnen ein wenig mehr…über die Geschichte dieser Station."

*TM*=/\=*TM*

Es war früher Abend des nächsten Tages, doch Tag und Nacht spielten hier auf Deep Space Nine, wo immer noch der 26-Stunden-Tag herrschte, kaum eine Rolle. Jane war als kleines Kind von Planet zu Planet gereist und kannte deshalb auch viele Raumstationen. Im Gegensatz jedoch zu den anderen Deep Space-Stationen, war diese von Cardassianern vor über 50 Jahren unter dem Namen ‚Terok Nor' erbaut worden.  
DS9 schien zunächst klein, beim Betreten aber riesig, als sich die runde Luke öffnete und das Team vom Shuttle auf die Station trat. Die Wände waren grau und dunkel und es gab keinerlei Dekoration. Sie wurden vom Sicherheitschef Odo, der jahrelang hier gedient hatte, aber vor kurzer Zeit erst zurückgekehrt war, durch die Gänge geführt.

„Die Leiche wurde vor 27 Stunden entdeckt. Es handelte sich um eine junge Offizierin, deren Freund in ihr Quartier kam und sie entdeckte. Wir haben derzeit das höchste Bajoranische Glaubensfest und eine Geheimdienstkonferenz auf der Station, deswegen haben wir es ziemlich unter uns gehalten", erklärte er.  
Sie nickten und Rigsby hatte Angst etwas zu fragen, denn dieser Sicherheitschef sah ziemlich eigenartig aus. Er ähnelte einem Menschen, seine Gesichtszüge waren jedoch weicher, als hätte er versucht, ein Gesicht zu formen, aber es nicht genau hinbekommen.  
„Ist die Leiche schon beseitigt worden?", fragte Lisbon.  
„Ja, unser Stationsarzt hat vor einer Stunde mit der Autopsie begonnen. Wir haben den Tatort bereits untersucht, aber keine Spuren des Mörders gefunden. Meinen sie wirklich, dass es dieser Red John war?"  
„Wir können es nicht ausschließen", antwortete sie, als sie den äußeren Habitatring betraten.

Nach einer Weile blieb Odo stehen und nickte auf die geschlossene Tür, an der zwei Bajoranische Sicherheitsoffiziere mit ihren hellbraunen Uniformen postiert waren. Auch wenn Bajor sich der Föderation angeschlossen hatte, behielt das Militia ihre alten Uniformen.  
Lisbon und Jane traten als erstes hindurch und die Türen glitten automatisch beiseite. Jane musste zwei Mal schlucken, als er den Raum betrat. Es war noch nicht geputzt worden und man konnte auch ohne Leiche erkennen, was für ein Massaker hier stattgefunden hatte.  
Auf dem Bett, welches links stand, war ein riesiger, grauer-roter Blutfleck. Die gesamte Wand und auch teilweise der Boden hatten dieselbe Farbe eingenommen. Mehr war nicht zu sehen und mehr brauchte man auch nicht zu wissen.  
„Wer war sie?", fragte Lisbon mit rauer Stimme. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie Red John sie in ihr Quartier zurückgeschubst hatte, nachdem sie ihm ahnungslos die Tür geöffnet hatte, wie er sie aufs Bett geworfen hatte, ihr die Kleider vom Leib riss, sie vergewaltigte, sich an ihren Schreien erfreute, das Messer zückte und langsam an ihrer Brust ansetzte, was er fühlte, als er es in das zarte Fleisch stach und als der letzte Funke ihres Lebens aus ihren Augen erlosch und das Blut in das Bettlaken sickerte und langsam trocknete.

„Lieutenant Tora Nepeil. Sie war Bajoranerin, 29 Jahre alt", erklärte Odo.  
„Ein willkürlicher Mord, kein Motiv", murmelte Jane. „Haben seitdem Schiffe die Station verlassen?"  
„Nein. Die Leiche wurde zwar vor 28 Stunden entdeckt, aber der Mord kann nicht lange her gewesen sein. Wir sind uns sicher, dass der Mörder noch auf der Station ist. Seitdem hat nur ihr Raumschiff ihr angedockt."  
Jane nickte und schaute sich den Tatort weiterhin an.  
„Rigsby…sie werden sich mit dem Freund unterhalten, der ihre Leiche entdeckt hat", beorderte Lisbon.  
„Er ist noch in meinem Sicherheitsbüro", erklärte Odo. „Er heißt Beres Tan, 32 und Caitianer. Ich werde sie zu ihm bringen", wandte er sich an Rigsby. Dieser nickte und sie verließen zusammen den Tatort.

Lisbon wandte sich an Cho: „Sie werden diskret die Leute auf der Station befragen. Geben sie keine Hinweise, dass es sich um eine Mordermittlung handelt und weichen sie den Fragen aus." Er nickte und ging auch und wusste, dass sie vollstes Vertrauen in ihn besaß, da sie wusste, dass er nicht lügen konnte.  
Dann drehte sie sich zu Van Pelt um: „Wir beide gehen die Akten von jeder einzelnen Person auf dieser Station durch, okay?"  
„Und was tue ich?", fragte Jane ein wenig hilflos.  
„Das ist mir egal…hauptsache sie halten sich aus Ärger raus. Jane, das ist ein Red John Fall, aber um ihn zu lösen, brauchen wir Objektivität."  
„Und ich bin zu subjektiv dafür?"  
„Es liegt nicht an ihnen…nur an…"  
„Meiner menschlichen Hälfte, oder meiner betazoidischen? Ich bin zu emotional?"  
„So meinte ich das nicht", versuchte Lisbon, es wieder gerade zu biegen, doch Jane stiefelte bereits beleidigt aus dem Raum. Sie seufzte und betete dafür, dass er keine Dummheiten machen würde.

Lisbon drehte sich wieder zu Van Pelt um, doch diese zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. Zusammen verließen sie den Tatort und gingen zum Sicherheitsbüro der Station, wo Odo sie darauf hinwies, dass er aus Platzmangel, die PADDs mit den Akten der derzeitigen Stationsbewohner in Shuttlerampe 3 untergebracht hatte.  
Zwei Minuten später standen Lisbon und Van Pelt vor einem großen Container voller PADDs und sie machten sich an die Arbeit, sie zu sortieren. Es dauerte keine halb Minute bis Lisbon ein Geräusch vom hinteren Teil des Raumes hörte.  
„Eine Cardassianische Wühlmaus?", schlug Van Pelt vor.  
Lisbon schaute ahnungslos drein und schickte Van Pelt, um nachzusehen. Dann kümmerte sie sich wieder um die eines Deltanischen Anthropologen, der auf die Station gereist war, um das Bajoranische Glaubensfest aus nächster Nähe zu erkunden.

„Van Pelt? Kommen sie auch noch mal zurück?", fragte sie die Orion nach einiger Zeit. Sie bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Sie zog ihre Augenbraue hoch, ein Gesichtsausdruck, den die Romulaner trotz 50 Jahre isolierter Entwicklung mit den Vulkaniern gemeinsam hatten.

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie etwas Nasses auf ihrem Mund spürte. Es dauerte eine halbe Sekunde, bevor sie merkte, dass es Chloroform war, eine chemische Verbindung, die größtenteils auf der Erde benutzt und synthetisiert wurde. Eine ganze Sekunde später war sie bereits bewusstlos und sackte auf den Boden.


	7. Chapter 7

**(DS9 Spoiler)**

Kapitel 6

Mit einem Mal schlug Van Pelt ihre Augen auf. Zunächst blieb es schwarz, bis sich alles verschwommen zeigte und langsam Form annahm.

„Sind sie okay?", fragte Odo, der Sicherheitschef.

Van Pelt nickte noch etwas benommen und er half ihr hoch. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe versucht, sie über die Comm zu erreichen und als weder sie noch ihr Boss sich meldeten, habe ich sie lokalisiert und hier gefunden. Lassen sie uns erst mal zur Krankenstation. Wo ist Agent Lisbon?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass wir hier ein Geräusch gehört haben und als ich nachschauen wollte, wurde ich von hinten überrascht. An mehr erinnere ich mich leider nicht", gab sie zu.

„Computer, lokalisiere Agent Lisbon", sagte Odo, als sie aus der Shuttle-Rampe in den Gang traten.

„_Agent Lisbon befindet sich nicht auf der Station_", antwortete die wohlbekannte Computer-Stimme.

„Verdammt…meinen sie, es könnte dieser Red John-Mörder sein?"

„Wäre möglich. Auch wenn Entführungen bei ihm nur selten vorkommen", meinte Van Pelt und dachte dabei an die Mentalistin, die Red John herausgefordert und dafür teuer bezahlt hatte.

Odo brachte Van Pelt auf die Krankenstation und informierte die anderen Agenten, woraufhin Rigsby sich erst mal um Van Pelt „kümmerte". Jane und Cho traten wieder auf das Promenadendeck.

„Meinen sie wirklich, es war Red John?"

„Wer sonst?", gab Jane geschlagen zurück.

„Tun sie es nicht."

„Was denn tun?"

„Irgendetwas Dummes. Ihnen fällt da schon was ein."

„Wenn ich was Dummes mache, wollen sie mitmachen?"

„Ja."

„Gut", sagte Jane und sie gingen wieder zurück zum Tatort, wo sie ungestört waren.

„Computer, lokalisiere Agent Lisbon", befahl Jane.

„_Agent Lisbon befindet sich nicht auf der Station._"

„Wie viele halb-betazoidisch, halb-romulanische Lebensformen befinden sich an Bord?"

_„Es befinden sich keine halb-betazoidisch, halb-romulanische Lebensformen auf der Station."_

„Wie viele betazoidische und halb-betazoidische Lebensformen sind an Bord?", fragte Jane, während Cho sich bereits setzte, weil er merkte, dass das länger dauern würde.

_„Es befinden sich 14 betazoidische und 6 Halb-Betazoidische Lebensformen auf der Station."_

„Zeig mir die Liste dieser Personen an", sagte Jane und schaute die Liste, die auf dem Display des Schreibtischcomputers erschien, durch. Lisbon war nicht darunter.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Cho.

„Entweder er hat sie von der Station entführt oder er hat ihre Biomuster vom Stationscomputer gelöscht", sagte Jane. „Wir brauchen Van Pelt, um die letzte Möglichkeit zu überprüfen."

„Meinen sie nicht, wir sollten mit dem Sicherheitspersonal der Station zusammenarbeiten?"

„Aber wir wollten doch etwas Dummes machen, oder?" Jane setzte sich vor den Computer. „Ich kann keine Transporteraktivitäten erkennen und kein Schiff hat die Station verlassen."

„Was ist, wenn sie auf einem der Raumschiffe ist, die auf der Station andocken?", fragte Cho in dem Moment, wo die Tür aufging.

„Wir haben bereits alle Raumschiffe gescannt – ohne Erfolg", erklärte Odo, der gerade hereinkam.

„Gab es Transporteraktivitäten?", wollte Cho wissen.

„Wir sind gerade dabei, dass zu überprüfen, aber allem Anschein nach ist ihre Agentin nicht mehr hier", sagte Odo mit bedrückter Miene. Er war erst seit kurzem wieder hier und wollte nicht schon so bald einen Tiefschlag verkraften.

_„Fähnrich Sekla an Constable Odo"_, kam über die Inter-Comm.

„Odo hier", sagte der Sicherheitschef und tippte seinen Kommunikator an, der an seiner Uniform befestigt war.

_„Wir haben die Transporteraktivitäten überprüft. Wer auch immer das war, er war gründlich, hat aber anscheinend absichtlich eine Spur hinterlassen. Agent Lisbon wurde auf ein kleines Raumschiff gebeamt, dessen Impuls-Antrieb-Signatur wir jedoch bestimmen konnten. Derzeit fliegt es ungetarnt im Orbit von Bajor."_

„Danke, Fähnrich", sagte Odo und schaute die beiden Männer mit einem vielsagenden Blick an.

*TM*=/\=*TM*

Nachdem Jane Cho erfolgreich in einer Shuttlerampe eingeschlossen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Docking-Station 2, wo ein Föderationsshuttle für ihn bereitgestellt wurde. Er wollte es gerade betreten, als er hinter sich Schritte näherkommen hörte. Erst dachte er, Van Pelt oder Rigsby hätten Cho entdeckt und wollten ihn aufhalten, doch dann sah er eine Andorianerin in einer Sternenflottenuniform.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte er verwirrt, als sie gegenüber von ihm stehen blieb.

„Ich denke, ich kann ihnen helfen, Mr. Jane. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten ihren Erzfeind nicht unnötig warten lassen, oder?", lächelte sie und betrat das Shuttle.

Jane folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd und sie starteten zunächst die Reise nach Bajor.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Mein Name ist Lieutenant Shran, aber das wird ihnen nicht viel sagen. Was denken sie denn, „wer ich bin"?", fragte sie und schlug ihre Beine übereinander.

Jane schätzte sie auf Anfang dreißig, sie war schlank und ihre Uniform sah neu aus.

„Sie arbeiten für Red John. Sie scheinen wegen der Geheimdienstkonferenz hier zu sein, doch er hat sie hierhin geschmuggelt. Ihre Uniform ist kaum getragen worden."

„Fast richtig. Ich arbeite seit fast sieben Jahren für Red John…mehr oder weniger. Haben sie jemals von Sektion 31 gehört?"

„Nein…"

„Ein Geheimdienst der Föderation."

„Die Föderation hat nur einen Geheimdienst."

„Wir stehen außerhalb. Wir spielen nicht nach den Regeln der Föderation, wir suchen uns unsere eigenen Missionen…was nicht bedeutet, dass wir alles gelassener nehmen. Wir haben mehr Möglichkeiten wie der Tal Shiar oder der Obsidianische Orden. Wir haben keine ethischen oder gesetzlichen Grenzen. Wir arbeiten inoffiziell und ohne das Einverständnis der Föderation oder der Sternenflotte."

„Und sie arbeiten für die."

Sie nickte kurz. „Wir beobachten Red John schon seit seinen Anfängen. Er denkt, ein Mitglied in der Föderation – in der computertechnischen Abteilung – zu haben, aber in Wirklichkeit wurde sein Netzwerk von Sektion 31 infiltriert – was nicht bedeutet, dass wir ihn von Zeit zu Zeit zu unserem Vorteil unterstützt haben. Halten sie mich nicht für ein Monster, Mr. Jane, ich tue nur wie mir befohlen wird."

„Ihr Ur-ur-ur-ur-Großvater wäre bestimmt stolz auf sie", bemerkte er ironisch und bezog sich auf Thy'lek Shran, Offizier der Andorian Imperial Guard, der durch Verbindungen zu Captain J. Archer den diplomatischen Grundstein zur Gründung der Föderation legte.

„Ein bisschen mehr ‚Ur'", bemerkte sie bissig. „Man bewirbt sich nicht bei Sektion 31…und dann ist man nicht mehr in der Position, sich Gedanken über Ethik und Moral zu machen."

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was in der Geschichte der Föderation noch alles von Sektion 31 gelenkt wurde", murmelte Jane. „Warum helfen sie mir jetzt?"

„Ich habe vor anderthalb Stunden von Red John den Befehl bekommen, Lisbon zu betäuben, auf ein getarntes Raumschiff zu beamen und mit Autopilot nach Bajor zu schicken, wo er sie in Empfang genommen hat. Jetzt habe ich von meinem Boss den Bescheid bekommen, dass meine Mission beendet ist und wir genug Informationen gesammelt haben…nicht nur über Red John selbst, sondern über fast alles und jeden, was auf sein Konto geht."

„Und wie lange wären sie schon in der Lage gewesen, ihn zu arrestieren?", fragte Jane, der langsam sauer wurde. Sie sagte das alles so leicht.

„Hören sie mir zu, Jane. Ich fälle keine Entscheidungen. Ich weiß, was er ihnen angetan hat. Und es tut mir Leid. Aber sie sollten froh sein, dass ich nicht zum offiziellen Sicherheitsdienst gehöre…wenn sie die Gelegenheit bekommen, dann können sie ihm von mir aus antun, was sie wollen."

Jane nickte und überlegte einige Zeit. „Wo genau ist er jetzt?"

„Soweit ich weiß, wollte er Lisbon in die Feuerhöhlen von Bajor bringen." Sie holte tief Luft bevor sie fortfuhr. „Sie kennen seine Psyche, Mr. Jane. Er hat seine eigenen Regeln, er hört gerne Bach-Musik, er hat seinen Stil und er ist grauenvoll. Die letzten zwei Jahre hat er sich in die Bajoranische Religion vertieft. Meinen sie, es ist ein Zufall, dass genau heute, am Bajoranischen Glaubensfest, ein weiterer Mord geschieht – und sie zufällig nicht auf der Erde sind, was zu weit von hier entfernt gewesen wäre?"

Jane begann auch darüber nachzudenken und starrte aus dem Fenster und auf den Planeten, der langsam größer wurde.

„Laut dem Bajoranischen Glauben sind in den Feuerhöhlen die Pah-Wraith eingesperrt. Sie sind die bösen Propheten, das Gegenstück zu den Propheten, zu denen die meisten Bajoraner beten."

„Ich halte nichts von Religion", meinte Jane leicht abfällig.

„Uns sind diese Propheten bekannt als Wurmloch-Aliens, die im Wurmloch nahe Deep Space Nine leben und außerhalb der linearen Zeit existieren. Wenn er aber die Pah-Wraith freilässt, können sie das Wurmloch übernehmen, wie es vor über 10 Jahren einmal passiert ist. Und stellen sich vor, was das für die tiefreligiösen Bajoraner bedeuten würde…und erinnern sie sich an den Mentalisten, der vor über fünf Jahren auf Bajor in einer Fernsehsendung aufgetreten ist, die Religiösität der Bajoraner ausgenutzt hat…aber auch über einen gewissen Möder hergezogen hat?"

Jane schloss die Augen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Warum Lisbon? Wofür? Um mich hierher zu locken?"

„Um die Pah-Wraith zu beschwören, muss man ihnen eine Art Opfer darbieten."

„Warum sie?"

„Sie lieben sie. Das wussten vermutlich alle Schüler Red Johns bevor sie es realisiert haben."

Jane wollte gerade protestieren, als sie ihm das Wort abschnitt. „Wir treten in den Orbit von Bajor ein. Ich lande das Shuttle vor den Feuerhöhlen…dann können sie Lisbon beweisen, wie sehr sie sie lieben." Und das würde er auch…

*TM*=/\=*TM*

Als Lisbon aufwachte, war das erste, dass sie spürte, kalter Stein. Verwundert schlug sie ihre Augen offen. Es war wirklich kalter Stein. Sie war in einer Höhle. Es war dunkel und nur ganz wenig Licht drang hier ein und wurde von den Felsen reflektiert. Schemenhaft erkannte sie jemanden abseits an einer tiefen Schlucht knien.

Dieser Schatten drehte sich zu ihr um. „Schön, dass sie rechtzeitig aufgewacht sind. So verpassen sie auch nichts von ihrer eigenen Opferung."

„Opferung?", stöhnte sie. Sie hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Doch plötzlich fühlte sie sich hellwach. Sie kannte diese Stimme.

Dann begann diese Person Bajoranisch zu reden. Es hörte sich an wie ein Gebet. Er stand auf und trat von der Schlucht zurück.

„Das war wohl nichts", kommentierte Lisbon, als nichts passierte.

„Seien sie geduldig", sagte die Person und schritt zu ihr herüber.

Und dann traf es sie wie ein Schlag: Brett Partridge! Der Forensiker. Der Vorta, der das Dominion verraten und die Föderation um Asyl gebeten hat. Er war Red John. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sie täuschen können. Nicht nur sie und den gesamten Sicherheitsdienst, sondern auch Jane.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, überrascht zu sein, als es plötzlich heller wurde. Sie kniete sich hin und stand langsam auf, um in die Schlucht hinunter zu schauen. Dort hatte sich etwas Grelles gebildet, ein Feuerball, der immer größer wurde. Einzelne Feuergeister brachen aus der Formation aus und füllten schließlich die gesamte Schlucht.

„Die Pah-Wraith", murmelte sie. „Sie sind verrückt", schrie sie und wollte sich auf sie stürzen, doch er zückte einen Phaser.

„Nicht so schnell", sagte Partridge und lächelte. Seine lila Augen glühten und stachen aus seiner hellen Haut heraus. Seine Haare waren pechschwarz und er trug wieder typisch Dominionesische Kleidung.

„Die Pah-Wraith werden das dunkle Zeitalter für Bajor einleiten und nicht einmal ein Psychic kann den Leuten ihre Hoffnung wiedergeben. Doch leider verlangen die Pah-Wraith ein Opfer…"

„Aber das werden sie nicht kriegen", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Korridor.

„Patrick…wie schön", murmelte Red John und lächelte breit, als Jane in die Höhle trat. „Oh…und wen sehe ich denn da, eine kleine Verräterin?", fragte er, als er Shran entdeckte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid für sie beide, aber sie sind zu spät."

Jane kam näher und schüttelte den Kopf. „All die Jahre…sie tun Lisbon nichts an!", sagte er schließlich entschlossen.

„Jane, gehen sie hier weg!", sagte Lisbon und wollte dazwischen schreiten, doch Shran hielt sie zurück. Jane jedoch ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten, er schlug Partridge den Phaser aus der Hand.

„Lisbon, Shran, gehen sie hier raus. Das ist nur noch etwas zwischen uns", erklärte er und wandte sich an den Mörder, den er ein halbes Jahrzehnt lang gejagt hatte.

„Nein, Jane! Ich lasse sie hier nicht alleine", wehrte sich Lisbon, doch Shran zog sie wider ihren Willen aus der Höhle. Lisbon blickte zurück und sah, wie Jane und Partridge angefangen hatten, aufeinander loszugehen und sich auf dem Boden wälzten. Jane schrie wie am Spieß, als der Vorta ihm ein Klingonisches Messer in den Bauch rammte. Sie rutschten über den steinigen Boden und hörten nicht auf, sie gegenseitig Schaden zuzufügen. Immer näher kamen sie dabei der Kante zur feurigen Schlucht.

Schließlich riss sich Lisbon aus Shrans Griff los, wobei die Andorianerin sie jedoch nur beschützen wollte. Lisbon rannte auf die beiden kämpfen Männer zu, um dazwischen zu schreiten…doch sie war zu spät. Es passierte nur in Sekunden, doch es fühlte sich an wie Zeitlupe. Lisbons Mund stand offen und sie ging machtlos auf die Knie, als beide, Patrick Jane und Brett Partridge, über die Kante fielen und in der feurigen Höhle, die mit Pah-Wraith Geistern gefüllt war, verschwanden.

„Nein!", schrie sie und hätte sich selbst hinuntergestürzt, wenn Shran sie nicht davon abgehalten hätte. Gesättigt mit dieser Opfergabe, jedoch ohne einen Abgesandten aus Fleisch und Blut, der sie durch die für ihn selbst linear ablaufende Zeit führen konnte, verschwanden die Pah-Wraith wieder in ihrer nicht-physischen Existenz und die Höhle blieb dunkel und still zurück. Nur das leise Schluchzen Lisbons hallte von den Wänden zurück…

**Schreibt mir bitte, bitte Reviews :)**


End file.
